1962
by shecat105
Summary: Although it isn't glamorous, Todomatsu is proud of the life he's built for himself: he rents a cheap apartment, he has a job, he can feed himself, he hasn't succumbed to joining the mafia like his brothers. The usual for a man his age and his social status. However, his family's relationship is put to the test, and Todomatsu finds out things about his brothers he's not sure he want
1. Chapter 1

Full synopsis:

Although it isn't glamorous, Todomatsu is proud of the life he's built for himself: he rents a cheap apartment, he has a job, he can feed himself, he hasn't succumbed to joining the mafia like his brothers. The usual for a man his age and his social status. However, his family's relationship is put to the test, and Todomatsu finds out things about his brothers he's not sure he wants to. Thankfully, he has a light in a budding relationship to keep him out of the shadows.

* * *

Light chatter coupled pleasantly with the band playing softly in the corner. Eggshell white table cloths contrasted against the dark wooden walls and beams as dimmed lights shown down from the glass chandeliers above.

A soft hand against his lower back returned Todomatsu's attention to his date. The other man tilted his head to the right and began to follow a waiter. Todomatsu quickly fell in behind him, a little intimidated by the expensive decor. He had never been to a fancy restaurant before. The brunet couldn't help glancing around at every table, taking in the high class diners eating their meals. They were all dressed in steamed suits and new dresses, clearly expensive clothing. Todomatsu eyed his own old white shirt and hand-me-down dress pants with some disdain. He felt severely underdressed for such a high class establishment, despite wearing the best his wardrobe had to offer.

Todomatsu brought his eyes forward in time to see his chair pulled out for him. He thanked his date and sat. The waiter placed a menu in front of him before walking away in silence.

"Are you sure you can afford this place?" Todomatsu asked, concerned by the extreme prices on the menu.

The man across from him nodded once with confidence, "It's alright. I already told you, it's not often I get to go out with someone, especially someone I like, so I like to make it worth the while."

"Still…" Todomatsu trailed off, knowing he wouldn't get anything more. They had the same discussion on their last date to an opera. The man had expensive tastes, that was for sure. Todomatsu glanced up at his date, observing the way those dark brown eyes skimmed the menu.

Atsushi Fiaumaa: handsome business man, fairly wealthy, if the money he spent on mere starting dates was any indication, currently single, suave, confident, and social. Atsushi was everything Todomatsu could ever want in a man. Somehow, he had attracted Atsushi's attention and had gotten four dates out of the guy. Todomatsu had been certain it would be one and done, maybe even a one night stand if the guy really wanted to. However, Atsushi was treating Todomatsu to actual experiences. He seemed like an actual nice guy. It was nice amidst the chaos the rest of his life seemed set on.

Suddenly, Todomatsu found himself being stared at by those striking brown eyes. Humor lined the edges of Atsushi's expression as Todomatsu blushed. Todo focused on his menu, quickly scanning the laminated sheet for the cheapest meal.

The waiter returned, a bottle of wine in hand. "Are you ready to order, sirs?" he asked as he poured two glasses.

Atsushi gave his order first, precise and exact. Todomatsu ordered second, simple and easy. The waiter promised a speedy return, took the menus, and left the two men alone.

Atsushi took his wine glass and sipped at the red liquid. He hummed appreciatively, "My favorite. Try it. It's the best they have here."

Todomatsu had hardly ever touched a wine bottle let alone sampled any. But he was willing to try. He picked up his own wine glass and stole a tiny sip. The taste was tart, a tad fruity, and not unpleasant. He took a larger sip and swallowed. Todo felt the wine slide down his esophagus and drop into his stomach. The wine was nothing like the cheap beer he was used to drinking. Beer stung as it slid down your throat. Wine was more of a soothing sizzle, leaving an interesting aftertaste. Todomatsu took another sip and set the glass down again.

"I'm curious," Atsushi swished his wine around the glass in thought, "Tell me about your brothers."

My brothers!? How did Atsushi know about his brothers? Why did he want to know about his brothers? What was there to know about his brothers?

Besides the fact they're all involved in the local mafia? Yeah, besides that.

"You mentioned them last time. Koramatsu or Choramatsu or something?"

Oh, right. He did spill Karamatsu's and Choromatsu's names during their last date. It was in passing, comparing characters in the opera to them, and half to himself. He didn't think Atsushi heard him.

"Oh, yeah, my brothers. Um, what do you want to know?" And why are you asking? Todomatsu had nothing against his brothers. In fact, several years ago, Todo would have vented in horrifying detail how his brothers were worthless, unmotivated pains in his ass. He loved them and, in a way, understood why each one had done what they did. But he had to be careful what he said about them. He didn't want to slip up and get one in jail on accident.

Atsushi glanced at his wine, contemplating, "Well, are they older? Younger? What do they do? Do you speak to them regularly? The usual small talk." He grinned in amusement. "Hoping to know a little about them in case I have the pleasure of meeting them."

The implication of Atsushi's explanation surprised Todomatsu. He wanted to meet his family? Did he like Todo that much? Todomatsu felt his cheeks warm slightly at the thought. He liked Atsushi quite a bit as well.

He relaxed a little. He could answer those small questions. But he wouldn't mention the others unless prompted. The less Atsushi knew about his family the safer they'd all be. "They're older. I'm the youngest. I don't get to see Choromatsu-niisan very often. He's very busy. But I had dinner with Karamatsu-niisan the other day."

Dark chocolate eyes studied Todomatsu, and he shifted in his seat at such an intense gaze. "I see. Did you enjoy your time with Karamatsu-san?"

Todomatsu nodded, a small grin forming at the memory of his twin brother laughing heartily, "I did. I always do."

After a few more seconds of being under what almost seemed like scrutiny, Atsushi grinned and nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"What about you? Do you have siblings?"

Atsushi shook his head, "No, I am an only child. An orphan, actually. Never was adopted, but I turned out alright. Suffering builds character, right?" The man chuckled as his brought his wine glass to his lips.

Todomatsu's heart strings were tugged at the mention of being an orphan. He didn't know how it felt growing up without parents, but he knew about losing them. "I'm sorry about your parents." That seemed to catch the man off guard as he looked up curiously. "I know how it feels to lose your parents. I can't imagine how it felt going through it alone." Todo laid a comforting hand on the table.

Atsushi's eyes flicked between Todomatsu's hand and eyes, looking a little unsure. Todo offered him a comforting grin. Atsushi set his wine down and gently placed his fingers over Todomatsu's. "Thank you."

Todo smiled wider, pulling his arm back, however, Atsushi's fingers wrapped around his a little too desperately. "Sorry, but… can I… can we hold hands?"

Initially, the question confused Todo. You don't just ask to hold hands, you kind of just do it. But Atsushi gave him such an innocent and pleading look, that Todomatsu could only giggle and take Atsushi's hand in his own. Atsushi smiled wider than Todomatsu had ever seen him before, curling his digits around Todo's. He wouldn't exactly qualify for any sort of cuteness contest, but Todomatsu found that smile endearing. Like a dirty puppy panting happily after digging in your flower garden.

Todo watched curiously as Atsushi stared at their entwined hands. A thumb rubbed back and forth slowly over his skin, tender and warm. Intimate.

"I really like you," Atsushi spoke softly, almost a whisper. "I'd like to keep this going. We don't have to commit or anything, but…"

The arrival of appetizers interrupted Atsushi's words. The two of them released their hands to make room for the plate. Atsushi removed an appetizer and began eating it, completely taken out of whatever mood he was in mere seconds ago. Todo took one for himself and ate his slowly.

The other man's words echoed in his head. Was Atsushi about to ask him to go steady? The thought thrilled Todomatsu more than he imagined it would. He must be really falling for this man if merely being able to call him his boyfriend excited him so much.

"So why Sutabaa?"

"Hm?"

Atsushi repeated his question patiently, "You said you work at a Sutabaa. Why did you choose to work there?"

Todo swallowed before answering, "I needed a job and they hired me. I like it there and it pays my bills so I haven't gone looking for other work."

"Fair enough."

"What about your job? You said you work for a new company right? You said it only has a few locations?"

Atsushi nodded, "Yes. I chose it because it would keep me busy and offer me advancement opportunities. I've already been promoted a few times."

"Do you like it?"

Atsushi was silent, his gaze staring into Todomatsu. Once again the man felt under scrutiny of his date's eyes. However, they softened after a few seconds and Atsushi nodded with a content smile, "I do."

Todomatsu smiled back. A part of him wondered about those stiff glances he received sometimes. Although Todo was cautious of them, he couldn't deny that they added a mysterious element to Atsushi. And he liked it. He wanted to find the meaning behind those stares, soften them so that they'd be sent towards others so they knew Todomatsu was his and only his.

Yep. He was falling for this man fast, and he hadn't even reached the five date milestone. His relationships didn't usually escalate this quickly, but oh well, he could speed things up a little. Have something good happen for once.

A bit more mindless chatter and a meal later, Todomatsu followed Atsushi out of the restaurant, hand in hand with Atsushi. Tonight had been a simple dinner date, as Todo had to open the cafe in the morning. Atsushi lead Todomatsu to his car, opening the passenger door for him. Todo blushed lightly at the action, struggling to keep his happy grin from growing wider. He bit his lip to contain some of the excess glee as Atsushi rounded the car to the driver side.

The ride back to Todomatsu's apartment was fairly quiet, but not awkwardly so. Both men held grins on their faces, contentedly happy with the dinner.

The car parked outside the complex. Todomatsu unlocked the door to get out but hesitated as Atsushi raced out first and jogged to the other side to open the door for him. Todo hid another blush as he climbed out. They walked up to the front door and stopped, facing each other.

"I had a good time tonight. It wasn't much but I got to spend time with you."

Atsushi's words flew right into Todo's heartbeat, sending it pounding in his chest. "I did, too. The food was good."

His gut tingled under Atsushi's tender gaze. Todomatsu leaned forward ever so slightly, smiling up at the dark brown eyes. Atsushi tilted his head a little and leaned forward as well, his lips opening to take in a breath. Todomatsu inched closer, eager to fill the gap slowly closing between them. Atsushi pulled himself in close enough for Todo to feel breath on his lips before it was replaced by another pair of lips. Todomatsu brought his body closer to deepen their first kiss, pressing his hands onto Atsushi's chest. Atsushi placed his hands on Todomatsu's hips, fingers digging slightly into the pants.

The kiss only lasted ten seconds. Atsushi pulled away, walking backwards towards his car with a smug, knowing expression. Todomatsu was sure he probably looked similar as he watched his date walk away. He dug into his pocket for his keys, unlocked the apartment door and walked inside. Once the door was closed behind him, Todomatsu reeled in glee.

* * *

The first hour at Sutabaa was oddly quiet. However, that was merely the calm before the storm because the next six hours were constant orders for Todomatsu. It was one of those days he'd go home and despise the word "latte".

Todomatsu glanced up at the clock above the bar: thirty minutes left. The small bell above the door chimed, alerting to a new customer. Todo waited until the customer had enough time to reach the counter before speaking to them from the latte machine, "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Is that any way to greet your brother?"

Todomatsu gasped, an excited grin spreading across his face. He quickly glanced behind him to see one of his brothers leaning against the counter tiredly. "Ichimatsu-niisan!"

Ichimatsu smiled back at him fondly.

Todomatsu finished the latte, gave it to its respective consumer, and burst from behind the bar to tackle his brother in a tight hug. Ichimatsu stumbled a little, but returned the warm embrace.

"Hey, Totty."

Todomatsu released him far too quickly for his own liking, but he was at work and needed to help with orders. He conversed with Ichimatsu as he did. "What are you doing here? You guys never visit me at work."

"Special occasion." Todomatsu gave him a questioning glance, but Ichi shook his head, "That's all I'm saying." Todo pursed his lips but didn't ask further. Special occasion? What could possibly warrant that? He snuck another glance at Ichimatsu as he whipped up a simple cup of tea.

The man was glancing around, surveying his surroundings. An eyebrow propped up and Todo knew exactly what he was doing. He slapped Ichimatsu's arm in disapproval. "Don't do that here."

Ichi flinched slightly at the light punishment and had the sense to look guilty. "Sorry… didn't realize…"

Todomatsu returned to his work, leaving his brother to stand awkwardly on the side.

"Hey. When do you get off?"

"Three!"

Business picked up again, keeping Todomatsu too busy to pay much attention to his brother. Thankfully, the last minutes went by quickly and Todo was punching out as soon as his replacement arrived.

Excitement rose in his chest, making his swift steps light as he returned to his twin brother. Ichimatsu was knocked into the counter again as Todomatsu hugged him a second time, the familiar faint scent of cigarette smoke tickling his nostrils. He truly missed his brothers when they weren't together.

"So what's this special occasion?" Todo asked as he pulled back.

Ichimatsu gave him a genuinely happy grin, a rare sight on this brother. "Just wait."

"Where's Jyushimatsu-niisan? You two usually visit together."

"He's outside."

Todomatsu glanced at Ichi in confusion. Why was Jyushimatsu outside? What was the occasion?

Ichimatsu opened the door, letting Todomatsu exit first.

"Totty!"

A flash flew towards Todo and he would have been knocked to the floor if the other man hadn't caught him up in a bear hug. Todomatsu's arms pressed uncomfortably into his ribs, "Ah! Niisan, too tight!"

He was let down and released, but he threw himself back up, wrapping his arms around the others neck to give a proper hug. "I missed you, Jyushimatsu-niisan."

"I missed you, too, Totty." Jyushimatsu remained still for several seconds, reveling in the closeness until his own excitement caught up to him. "Totty! We have a surprise for you!"

Todomatsu blinked at his brothers, both grinning widely. "Well, what is it? Ichimatsu-niisan wouldn't tell me."

"It's me."

Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu stepped to the side to reveal another brother, Choromatsu, smiling more than the other two combined.

"Choromatsu-niisan!" Todo ran forward and tackled the new brother as he had with Ichimatsu, clinging tightly to the green plaid shirt. Soft arms curled around Todo's back and shoulders, a hand resting on his head.

It had been months since Todomatsu had seen this brother. Choromatsu was a busy man, keeping the messy finances of a mafia under check. He only got a small break from it a few times a year, usually only a day or two. Todo wouldn't be surprised if this was his only day, but he was glad Choromatsu wanted to spend it with his brothers.

Todomatsu pulled back and took a good look at his nerdy twin brother, "You look good, niisan."

Choromatsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh, thanks. You look like you're doing good, too."

Todo nodded, "I am. I got promoted to full time since we last saw each other. A lot of working, but I have some spare cash now!" He laughed openly, bringing a chuckle out of his brother.

"Group hug!" The call was the only warning received before Jyushimatsu threw his arms around Choro and Todo, hugging both at once. Ichimatsu came up the other side and sidled in, more leaning into the hug than doing any actual hugging.

Happiness soared through Todomatsu's chest. He had three of his five brothers around him. The last time Todomatsu saw so many at once was last Christmas, and even then, one was missing. He burst into more laughter, unable, and certainly unwanting, to keep it all in.

* * *

"And this is is from last month when I took a trip with friends to a zoo! It was fun. So many animals! This is the American Bison. And this is the Flamingo. And that's the cute little monkey they have that does tricks for food. He was so cute!

"This was the first latte I made with a design. It was supposed to be a heart but it didn't quite turn out…" Todomatsu swiped through the photos in his phone, showing his brothers what he'd been up to since they last saw each other. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu had already seen and heard about the zoo and his first latte design, so he focused his updates on Choromatsu. His brother looked genuinely interested in the younger's exploits. Todomatsu didn't miss the longing undertones, however. He knew Choro had always wanted to get a real job, go out with friends, enjoy a normal life. He couldn't do that anymore.

So Todomatsu wanted to try and do it for him. For all his brothers. He would have a normal life for them.

The four currently sat at a table outside Sutabaa, enjoying beverages on the house. They had instantly started chatting after the group hug, but realized they were right in front of the door, so they moved a few steps away.

Todomatsu sipped from his milkshake before swiping again, "Oh! And here's me at the opera! It was cool. Not sure I'd like to go again soon, though." He hummed curiously to himself. He thought he'd taken a couple pictures of him and Atsushi together that night. Maybe he didn't.

"Isn't the opera expensive? How'd you pay for that?"

Todo felt his face flush the moment he thought of the reason he'd been there. "Oh, I had a date."

Six eyes suddenly hardened and stared intensely at the youngest brother. Todomatsu rolled his eyes discreetly. This had happened a couple times before. He mentioned he had a date, or a boyfriend, and his brothers instantly became over protective. It was sweet. And annoying when they decided to do something about it.

"Your date took you to the opera? That sounds like a pretty shitty first date," Ichimatsu commented.

"The opera was our third date. We just had our fourth last night." The memory of last night was still fresh in Todo's mind. The feel of Atsushi's kiss lingered on his lips.

"Do you like him?" Jyushi asked, his tone slightly darker than usual.

Todomatsu shrunk a little in his seat, embarrassed by the question. The answer was an obvious yes, but to say it in front of his brothers made him a little uncertain. "Yeah. I do. He's a really nice guy. He has a good position in the company he works for. He's pretty busy, like you guys, but… I think he likes me too."

"What makes you think that? The opera or him kissing you?"

The flush bloomed into the rest of Todomatsu' face as Ichimatsu smirked at him, "What!? I- I mean, he-"

"Totty's got a boyfriend! Totty's got a boyfriend!" Jyushimatsu sang teasingly, clapping his hands together.

"He's not my boyfriend! N- not yet at least…"

Small chuckles sounded around the table. Todomatsu smiled despite his embarrassment.

"So, you like him enough to go steady with him?"

Todo thought about Choromatsu's question for a moment, fiddling with the straw of his shake, "Maybe not right now. But if we keep seeing each other…" A content warmth tingled inside Todomatsu's chest as he thought about the possibility: seeing more of Atsushi, more kisses, having someone in his life not in the mafia.

"Gross."

"Ichimatsu!" Todo looked back up at his brothers, Choromatsu giving his direct younger a disapproving glare.

"It is. The gay little shit's gonna get laid. I don't want to think about that."

"I'm no gayer than you, niisan. And so what if I get laid? At least I'll be getting some." Todomatsu batted his eyes at his brother teasingly.

Ichimatsu peered back out of the corner of his eye, "You are very much gayer than me. And for your information, I got it on earlier this week. Right Jyushimatsu?"

"Niisan got fucked by a she-male!" Jyushi giggled mischievously, bringing his sleeved hands up to hide a little from the wrath of the other man.

"Jyushimatsu!" Ichi launched himself at the younger, battering his fists at the yellow clothed arm shield. "I told you that was between us!" Jyushimatsu kept giggling, clearly enjoying the embarrassed flush on Ichi's face.

Todomatsu sighed, glancing to his right. Choromatsu hid the smallest of chuckles behind his hand and a lowered head. From the outside, it'd look like Choro was trying to hide himself from sight, embarrassed by his brothers.

"Have you heard from Osomatsu-nissan?" A loaded question, but one Todomatsu wanted, needed, to ask. He hadn't seen the eldest brother in so long.

A frown replaced Choro's smile, the usual sadness appearing on his features when the eldest was brought up. Todomatsu felt concern rise in his throat the longer Choromatsu hesitated. He noticed a conflicted look in the older brother's brows, not unlike Karamatsu's. It became noticeably quiet as Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu noticed the change in the air.

"I haven't seen him in a while. Usually he stops by my office when he's in the building. Talks my ear off!" Choro attempted a chuckle, but it came out much too forceful. "Karamatsu was the last one to see him. Said he mentioned leaving for a business trip."

Todo's gaze fell to the table. Once again, Osomatsu was too busy to visit him. He couldn't even stop by to tell Todomatsu he'd be out of town. Not like he knew where Todomatsu lived anyway. He was the only one who hadn't come home to celebrate Christmas. He could have asked, though. Osomatsu could have made an effort to see him. Write him a damn letter. Send a message through his brothers. Anything to let Todomatsu know he still mattered to him. Even Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu saw Osomatsu on a job once in a while. So why not him?

"Totty!" He hadn't realized he started crying until he gasped, brought back to the table outside his work. Todomatsu covered his mouth with his hand, sniffling the tears away.

"Totty, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Choromatsu apologized profusely.

Todomatsu shook his head, shedding the guilt from his brother. He wiped his tears away on his sleeve, realizing he was still wearing his uniform. "I need to change."

"To Totty's house!"

* * *

After quickly changing, the rest of that afternoon was spent as it began. Todomatsu treated his brothers to dinner after walking around aimlessly for a few hours, a proposal they took full advantage of. Then they all hit the pachinko parlor.

The night ended with a few drinks at a nearby bar. By the time Todomatsu arrived home he was exhausted. He assumed he would be asleep before his head hit the pillow, but the alarm clock said otherwise.

It was twenty after one in the morning and Todo fought his brain to be able to sleep. Despite the great time he had with his three brothers, Todo couldn't get the eldest brother off his mind. It wasn't the first night he laid awake thinking about his brothers, fearing for their safety, wishing they were all together on their old futon, their parents only a hallway away.

Todomatsu tried to understand his brothers' choices, he truly did. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu owed money, Choromatsu had been dragged in by misunderstanding, Karamatsu felt the need to protect Osomatsu. But Osomatsu was the one Todomatsu didn't quite understand. Oso never explained to him what had happened that made him join the mafia. Karamatsu said he knew what he was doing. Todo highly doubted that. Osomatsu wasn't the responsible one. He wasn't the tough one. He wasn't the mean one. He was just the eldest. Everything Todomatsu knew about his brother pointed in the complete opposite direction of where he was now. Everything Todomatsu thought he knew seemed to vanish when it came to Osomatsu. He missed the carefree, fun loving, reckless older brother. He wanted to be able to scold him for taking his phone for stupid looking selfies again. He wanted to crack age old jokes with him and laugh as hard as they did the first time. Out of all of his brothers, Todomatsu missed the eldest the most.

That's why it hurt so much that he seemed to be the last thing on Osomatsu's mind. He actively visited and spoke with Karamatsu and Choromatsu. He'd recruit Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu once in a while for a small job. But Todomatsu? Not a single hint of a care for him.

Todo snuggled further into his sheets. His head hurt from forcing sleep that wouldn't come. And his heart longed for familiar comfort he wouldn't get.

Suddenly, a small ping and a flashing light came from Todomatsu's phone. His arm snaked out from the blankets and he woke his phone.

A text message from Atsushi.

This was the first time Atsushi had contacted him so soon after a date. He normally waited about a week. A new surge of emotion trickled into Todo's chest, very pleased.

"Let's get together this weekend. Work might get busy soon. I want to see you as often as I can."

Excitement bloomed through Todomatsu's veins. He didn't text back right away, however. For one, it was the middle of the night, he was supposed to be asleep, and two, just because he and Atsushi's attraction was clearly mutual, didn't mean Todomatsu had to go running into his arms at every call. Oh, he'd go this weekend, but he'd play with Atsushi a little first. Make him wait.

With that in mind, Todo's brain finally gave in and allowed his body to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two for one today cuz I forgot to update here on Sunday. Whoo.**

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's juvenile and a waste of money. It's rigged. It's _made_ for you to lose."

"But it's fun!" Todomatsu insisted, tugging on his date's sleeve. "Come on, you can pick the name."

"I'm not naming it because you're not going to play," Atsushi frowned at Todo, firmly sticking to his decision. "You spent your money trying to get the stuffed dog. I'm not wasting the same amount on a dumb fish."

The weekend had finally arrived and they were spending it at a nearby fair. Atsushi had suggested a weekend on a boat in the ocean, but Todo wanted to stay on land, enjoy something closer to his own budget. So he convinced Atsushi to come here. The man was clearly not in his element, but it was sweet that he was trying.

" _Please?_ " Todomatsu pouted, giving his best puppy dog eyes. The man frowned harder, growling in defeat a few seconds later. Todo jumped on his toes in happiness. Atsushi withdrew several bills from his wallet, surrendering them to the shorter man. Todomatsu quickly turned and gave the bills to the woman behind the makeshift counter. Several little plastic balls were placed before him. Todo took one between his fingers. He threw it across the counter and the ball hit the rim of a fish bowl. He threw another, also missing the bowl.

Todomatsu successfully begged Atsushi for money a second time, but his third wasn't quite as successful.

"I'll just buy you a fish, Todomatsu. Do you even have a fish tank?"

"Nooo, but I'll get one!" Todo answered, "Please, Atsushi, I really want to win a fish! They're so pretty! Look at them!"

Atsushi rose his eyebrows at the red scaled fish inside the bowl Todo pointed to. "No."

"Waah? They're not pretty? Shame on you, insulting the poor fishies like that."

Atsushi stared down at Todomatsu, seemingly waiting for him to give up. However, Todo had one more trick up his sleeve. He deflated a little, looking up at the other from under his eyelashes, and gave a small pout.

After a few seconds Atsushi sighed, much to Todomatsu's delight, and turned to the counter to slam a bill on the old wood. He received five balls in return.

The first three balls were spent experimenting, Atsushi trying to find the best way to win. Todomatsu cheered him on. The fourth ball missed completely, bouncing off a bowl in the first row.

The fifth ball remained in Atsushi's hand. Todo remained silent, not wanting to break Atsushi's concentration. The man shifted into another position and tossed the final ball. It bounced off the rim of a bowl, and again on another. Todomatsu thought it was done, when the ball landed for a final time into an empty bowl, the plastic clattering inside the glass.

He leaped into the air, shouting in victory. "Yes! You did it! You won!" Todo only settled down when a fish in a bag was placed upon the counter. Todomatsu picked it up to examine; a pure white beta fish circled inside, fins flowing behind it.

"There, happy now?"

Todomatsu glanced up at Atsushi with a smile, but the man was looking back at the fair, hardly interested in the fish. Todo pulled on Atsushi's arm, rising onto his tip toes, and gave the man a peck on the cheek.

That seemed to surprise the normally collected man as his attention turned back onto Todo. He quickly smiled back, taking Todomatsu's free hand into his.

The two simply walked around, chatting about nothing, as the sun set. A few stars were visible in the night sky as crowds gathered on the edges of the fairgrounds. Todomatsu and Atsushi sat in the grass, waiting for the night's final event to begin. Todo watched as Atsushi's thumb rubbed over his own. It was a very soothing motion. He leaned into the other's side, feeling secure wrapped in his date's arm.

It was really nice, having someone who cared about him in this way. Todomatsu truly enjoyed being around Atsushi, and Atsushi clearly enjoyed being around him. This was their fifth date, so why hadn't he asked Todo to go steady yet?

"Hey, Atsushi?" The man hummed in response. Todomatsu chose his words carefully, "Have you thought at all about… us being… official?"

Atsushi was silent for a while. Todo almost thought he had approached his query wrong when Atsushi turned to face him. "Is it that time to ask? I wasn't sure if it was too early or not."

"Only one way to find out, right?" Todo winked up at the other.

Atsushi grinned in response, turning back to the sky, "True."

Todomatsu blinked at the sudden silence expectantly. _Why aren't you asking? That was your cue!_

Just then, a crackled voice sounded through speakers across the grounds. He couldn't catch all of it, but Todomatsu heard enough to know that the event was about to start. He dug further into Atsushi's side so he could easily see the sky above. The speaker voice retreated, and a moment later the first squeal of a firework sounded off, followed by an echoing explosion of lights. Todomatsu watched in awe as explosion after explosion lit up the sky. Every boom echoed inside his chest, sending small shocks of adrenaline through his body.

At some point, a set of fingers gently pulled Todo's chin to the side. Todomatsu froze for a second as Atsushi's lips connected with his, but he quickly returned the kiss, melting under the man's influence.

Todo wasn't sure who instigated it, but soon they were panting between slow, open mouthed kisses. Atsushi paused, hand holding Todo's cheek with care.

"Todomatsu? Will you go steady with me?"

Todomatsu felt his face warm further at the question, fireworks still going off in the background. "Yes," he nodded before taking Atsushi's lips to his again, fingers pulling on his shirt to bring him closer.

When they finally pulled away from each other, people were already beginning to leave. The fireworks had ended, and Todomatsu could leave his single status behind.

* * *

"Totty!"

Todomatsu turned from his apartment door to find Jyushimatsu racing towards him, Ichimatsu trailing behind.

"Hi, Totty! Where are you going?" Jyushi asked after spinning Todo around in a hug.

Todomatsu fixed his shirt before responding, "I'm going to the market. I suppose you two will be joining me today?"

Ichimatsu grunted as he approached, "Only if you're feeding us." Jyushi gasped and nodded happily at the suggestion.

Todo sighed, unable to deny both of his brothers at once, "Alright, fine. But I don't want to see either of you scouting! Or you get nothing!"

Jyushimatsu's face straightened as he gave a serious nod. Ichi only huffed, looking away. It was good enough of a promise for Todomatsu.

The youngest led the way, a brother on each side. It was times like these when Todo could close his eyes and almost pretend the three of them were off to play pachinko or drink a few beers together with their allowances. Easier, simpler times.

"So how's it going with the guy? He get you into bed yet?"

Todomatsu backhanded his brother on the shoulder, scowling at him in disapproval, "No! I'm not a whore, niisan. I can keep it in my pants, unlike you."

Ichimatsu simply shrugged at the insult, "I'm getting some, that's all that matters."

"What's he like, Totty? What's his name? When can we meet him? Is he hot?" Jyushi listed question after question until Todomatsu cut him off.

"Ah! Jyushimatsu-niisan, one at a time!" He paused to make sure the elder was finished asking. "His name is Atsushi. He's a nice guy. Treats me well. He works for a financing company. He works a lot, like you guys do. I'd like for you guys to meet him, but I don't know if that'll be anytime soon. I never know when you guys will come and visit."

It was quiet for a moment, broken when Ichimatsu spoke. "We could always use our resources to-"

"No no no!" Todomatsu interrupted, halting in the street, "You are _not_ scaring off another boyfriend by doing that! You will meet him when I am around and in public!"

" _Boyfriend?_ "

Todomatsu felt a shiver crawl up his spine as Ichimatsu's face contorted with mischief. Jyushimatsu chuckled behind him, chanting, "Totty's got a boyfriend! Totty's got a boyfriend! Totty's got a boyfriend!"

The youngest felt his face flush hard in embarrassment, as if caught in a lie. He crossed his arms and began walking again in defiance, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend now. What about it? I don't have to run anything by you!"

Todo jumped as Ichi's menacing voice appeared next to his ear, "No, but you _are_ the youngest brother, Totty. You're the baby."

"Big brothers need to look out for their baby brother." Jyushimatsu was joining Ichimatsu in his stupid game. All Todomatsu wanted to do was get some groceries. Instead he was stuck with his shitty, meddling brothers.

"Do you even know where he lives? Maybe we should pay a visit. A visit from his boyfriend should be a nice surprise, right, Jyushimatsu?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go visit Totty's boyfriend!"

Todomatsu blinked, taken by surprise. He… actually didn't know where Atsushi lived. It hadn't occurred to him to even ask yet. He made a mental note to remember to do so next time he saw Atsushi. "It doesn't matter! We're not going to visit Atsushi because we're going to the market! I have coupons that expire tomorrow and I want to use them!"

"C'mon," Ichi pressed, leaning an arm on the younger's shoulder, "You don't want us to grill him and make sure he's good enough for you? I'll even sleep with him, to make sure he's a good enough in bed."

" _Niisan!_ "

"He will, Totty!"

Todomatsu rolled his eyes, shoving Ichi off of him, "I know, niisan, he would fuck a cat if you asked him to."

"Are you asking?"

" _No!_ "

* * *

Thankfully, the subject was dropped as the three entered the store. Instead of playful teasing, Todomatsu dealt with Jyushimatsu telling him to buy half the items in the store.

"For the stew!" he insisted. Cookies, watermelon, and cottage cheese did not belong in stew.

In the end, Todo did keep a couple treats for the three of them to enjoy with dinner, making it clear that they were _not_ to be eaten beforehand. Todomatsu watched intently as the total increased with each scanned item. He hid the grimace he felt as it rose above his usual budget.

His brothers were worth it. He could live off the rice he was getting with his coupons.

Once the cashier was finished ringing his items, Todomatsu dug into his satchel for his wallet. He hesitated when it wasn't where it usually lay. He dug around, searching frantically. Had he left it at home? No, he was certain he checked it was there. He couldn't have lost it on the way here.

He looked up, glancing around to find anything that might give him a sign, and found Jyushimatsu, actively avoiding his gaze.

Todomatsu's eyes hardened in irritation, "Jyushimatsu-niisan. Where is my wallet?"

Jyushi glanced at him for a split second before turning away. He lifted his hand and revealed the wallet. Todomatsu sighed in relief. He opened its contents quickly… and found nothing inside. Not even his debit card remained.

"Jyushimatsu! Where's my money!?"

The man shrunk back a little at the intensity of Todo's glare, but just shrugged guiltily. The youngest spun around to confront the eldest brother, finding Ichi handing the cashier a bill. Todomatsu fury sent his cheeks flaring as he reached for the yen, "Oh no you don't!"

However, his attempt was foiled by Ichimatsu's quick reflexes. "You don't have any money on you," Ichi noted calmly, "You can't pay with no money."

Todomatsu fumed at his elder brother, ready to give him a few choice words as soon as they left the store. He gathered the groceries as Ichi finalized payment and rushed outside, leaving his brothers to catch up on their own.

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu caught up a block away from the store. Todo turned on them instantly, freezing them with his glare.

"You stole my money just so you could get away with paying for me? Did you think you'd get away with it? Did you think I'd be okay with that?"

Jyushi at least looked remorseful. Ichi merely blinked, putting on his infamous stoic facade. That only pissed Todomatsu off more.

"Give me back my money."

"You should really get that food home before it spoils."

" _Ichimatsu!_ "

The elder hesitated, beginning to show just how uncomfortable he was in the spotlight.

The fact that his brother had paid for him wasn't what irritated Todo. It was the fact that every time they did it, for some reason, it _had_ to be behind his back. And he _hated_ that.

"Give. Me. My money."

Ichimatsu shifted, hunching over to seem smaller, "It was my idea. Jyushimatsu just played along."

"I don't care who's idea it was. You both did it. Now give me my damn money, Shittymatsu!"

Ichi's voice dwindled to murmurs, "Let Jyushimatsu stay for dinner. It wasn't his fault."

Todomatsu took a step closer, eyes boring into the identical ones before him, "You're both coming back whether you like it or not. I'm not letting you get away with this, you stupid shitty brother. Just give me my damn money already!"

Ichimatsu stared at the ground between their feet as he slowly produced a few bills from his pocket. Todo ripped them out of his brothers hand, counting to make sure everything was there. "And my card?" The elder surrendered the debit card much more swiftly, eager to be free of Todomatsu's angry stare.

Todo quickly replaced his funds in his wallet and picked up the groceries again. He shoved each handful towards a brother. They weren't getting away from him. "Make yourselves useful."

Confident that his brothers wouldn't run off with his groceries, Todomatsu walked away, back to his home. He spared a few glances back to make sure they were keeping up, but otherwise didn't say anything. Ichimatsu was, unsurprisingly, silent the whole way. Jyushi, however, mumbled under his breath, the bags in his hands cluttering together frequently. Todomatsu unlocked his apartment door and turned back to motion his brothers inside. Jyushimatsu rushed inside. Ichi hesitated, but when the youngest's eyes hardened again, he shuffled in, shoulders hunched around his neck.

Todo closed and locked the door behind him. Jyushi had already begun unpacking the bags, putting away items where he knew they went. Ichi stood in the center of the room awkwardly.

Todo sighed heavily, "Relax, niisan. I'm not that upset." He brushed past him without a passing glance, moving to help Jyushimatsu put the remaining items in their places.

"Totty-"

Todomatsu interrupted him, "Go sit with Ichimatsu-niisan. I'm going to start dinner." A small pang of guilt at his dismissive tone hit him when Jyushi deflated a little, but the man obeyed.

Todo plugged in the hot plate and kneeled on the floor. Waiting for it to warm up. He unwrapped the meat and measured the rice they, or rather Ichimatsu, purchased. Todo stood to grab a small pot and fill it with water. He placed the pot on the hot plate and waited.

Behind him, Todomatsu heard Jyushimatsu whispering. Ichi whispered back a short reply. Todo sighed softly before he spoke, "Why is it always behind my back?" When he was met with silence, he continued, "I know you're only trying to help, but can't you find other ways of helping?"

"I'm sorry, Totty. I won't do it again."

Todomatsu turned to face his brothers. He nodded to Jyushi, letting him know his apology was accepted. However, Ichi stared at the floor, stoic once more.

"Ichima-"

"I'm not apologizing." Todomatsu blinked. "I'm not apologizing for helping my little brother. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"But not like that!" Todo turned completely, facing Ichi, "Helping is fine, but I hate it when you steal my money like that!"

"You wouldn't let me pay for you up front," Ichi rebutted irritably, eyes rising to meet Todo's, "I don't know how else to do it."

"Maybe not try to force your money on me and let me pay for myself?"

Ichimatsu's expression darkened, concerning Todomatsu a little, "You don't have the income to pay for yourself all the time. Most of your money goes towards renting this shithole. How can I promise you're okay when I can't at least make sure you're eating?"

Todomatsu leaned forward onto his hands and knees, almost meeting Jyushimatsu at his shoulder, "It's not your job to take care of me! I can do that on my own! What do you think I do when you're not around?"

Ichimatsu was silent, obvious conflict in his eyes. The sound of boiling water made Todomatsu spin back to the hot plate. He stirred the rice into the water and stayed next to it to make sure it cooked thoroughly, "Karamatsu-niisan is telling you to take care of me isn't he? Tell him I'm fine and I don't need to be watched constantly."

"N-no!" Jyushimatsu butt in, "Maybe it's Choromatsu-niisan! Or Osomatsu-niisan!"

Todo scoffed loudly at the idea, "Please, Choromatsu-niisan knows I can take care of myself and Osomatsu-niisan obviously doesn't care about me anymore."

"That's not true!"

Todo spun to face his brother, frustrations returned, "Oh really? Did Osomatsu-niisan mention me at all last time you saw him? How about before that? Or the time before that? Has he ever mentioned me? Has he ever asked about me?".

The awkward silence hit Todomatsu right in the chest and he whipped back to the rice with tears in his eyes. _Nothing you didn't already know, Todomatsu._ The confirmation still hurt, however. It was like the eldest of the six brothers had completely forgotten he existed. Or simply didn't care anymore.

That thought sent a particularly large wave of pain through him. He couldn't hold back the loud sob that escaped his lips. Dropping the wooden spoon in the pot, Todomatsu fell back on his heels, covering his open mouth as silent sobs fell through. Warm, muscled arms wrapped around his torso and arms, pulling Todo into a warm chest. The man shifted so his sobbing cries would fall into the yellow sweater before him. Another body pressed into Todomatsu's back in comfort.

Despite the two loving and caring brothers he had beside him now, Todomatsu couldn't help but yearn for the relationship he once had with his eldest brother.

* * *

Todomatsu stared up at the tall metallic building above. So _that's_ where Atsushi lived. He supposed only the best and most luxurious place would satisfy his boyfriend's expectations. It certainly looked expensive. Way more expensive than Todomatsu's little one room apartment.

"If that's all it takes to amaze you just wait until you see the actual place."

Todo tore his gaze away from the architecture to glance at Atsushi. He was looking down at him with such light hearted amusement in his eyes. It made Todo smile back, unable to contain his excitement.

Despite Todomatsu's modest living habits, he desired so much more for himself: he wanted a grand home he could show off to friends, he wanted a job that paid well so he could subtly flaunt his money to acquaintances, he wanted to spend his days off at the malls and outlet stores, shopping to his heart's content. Todomatsu didn't want to get his hopes up, but if his relationship with Atsushi continued down the path it was going, he'd be able to cross two (and a half, he could flaunt other people's money just as easily) of those goals off his checklist.

Atsushi, hand in hand with Todo, entered the building as if he'd done so hundreds of times before. Maybe he had, Todomatsu didn't know how long he'd lived here. The man led them into one of four ( _Four!_ ) elevators and pressed a button. Top floor. Of course.

Todomatsu squeezed Atsushi's hand in amazement, watching the numbers above the door change faster than any elevator Todomatsu had ever been in before. It only took about a minute for the doors to open and reveal the top floor penthouse. Atsushi brought him inside casually, but Todomatsu drifted away as he gazed around. The place was _huge_. The main room was easily several times the size of Todo's entire apartment. The kitchen and bar, slabs of black quartz complimenting the beautiful birch cupboards and stainless steel appliances, was nestled on the right side. Quick and easy access for snacks and drinks if one was hosting a party. An entire wall of windows exposed a gorgeous view of the city below. Todomatsu could only imagine what it looked like at night. His feet brought him to the center of the room, white leather furniture and a marble coffee table sat beneath a massive glass chandelier, accompanied by dark mahogany floorboards below. The remaining walls held a soft gray color with a smoky texture.

It was breathtaking and Todomatsu couldn't tear his eyes from it all.

Arms wrapped affectionately around his midsection, a chin hovering over his right shoulder from behind. Atsushi held Todo close, and the smaller man felt safe in the familiar embrace. "So what do you think?"

"You're fucking loaded, that's what I think."

Atsushi chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I think you know by now I don't settle for second best."

That was certainly true, and this penthouse completely vaporized any possible doubts Todomatsu might have had. It also solidified his plans on seducing Atsushi. He wasn't going to let this man, or his money, get away from him. Handsome, rich, fair, intelligent. Who could ask for a better husband?

"Whatcha thinking about."

Todomatsu turned around in his boyfriend's arms and wrapped his hands around the back of Atsushi's neck, "I'm thinking I'm hungry and you should make me something to eat."

The man chuckle awkwardly, eyes drifting to the side, "I… don't really know how to cook. I don't ever have anyone to cook for so I usually go out or order in. I have some soda and beer and a few snacks, that's about it."

Todomatsu smiled up at him, amused by the confession, "Then we can order out. I know a place that makes the best oden around."

Chibita was a close friend of the Matsuno family. He'd grown up with Todomatsu and his brothers, usually as the victim of some game they played. Although they had a rough friendship in the past, Chibita had a big enough heart to welcome them every time they approached his oden stand. However, recently the man had announced he was expanding, bringing his oden to a permanent location and making it a full business. He hadn't initially intended on doing deliveries, but when Todomatsu found out Chibita was moving across town, Todomatsu begged him to consider it. He didn't want to be stripped of his comfort food for good.

Thankfully, his begging paid off and Chibita's Oden opened with the delivery tagline. It hit off well, with Chibita already having loyal customers at his stand, and now they didn't need to even leave their homes to enjoy his food.

Todomatsu finished the last of his oden, eyes glued to the giant flat screen TV that had come _out of the floor_ , as game show contestants participated in some mini game. He wasn't really paying attention. Todo was much more invested in the warm chest he leaned against. They hadn't had much chance to act casually around each other like this, but Todomatsu and Atsushi seemed to relax fairly quickly as they ate, falling into their current position fairly early on. Atsushi had finished first, surprised at how much he enjoyed the meal. Once Todomatsu was finished, Atsushi took the carton from him, placing it on the small table beside the couch.

The man took Todomatsu in his arms again, shifting them so that the two were almost lying on the couch. Todo shifted himself around, stretching his legs across the couch and laying on his belly so he could lay his cheek upon Atsushi's chest.

They continued to mindlessly watch TV for several hours, the sun long since set by the time Todomatsu realized his struggle to keep his eyes open. Atsushi was running his fingers through Todo's hair, massaging the scalp. It lulled him closer and closer to sleep. He checked the time on his phone: 11:26. Four more minutes, then he'd tell Atsushi to bring him home. The fingers on his head, playing with his hair, made the struggle to stay awake impossible.

* * *

Todomatsu jolted awake at the sound of an alarm clock. He grunted in annoyance, particularly comfy. He forced his arm out from the blankets to grab his phone.

"Ahhh!"

Todomatsu scrambled up, holding the blankets close to his body, as a shout of pain reacted to the heel of his palm hitting something stiff, definitely not his phone.

He sighed in relief as he recognized Atsushi's form sitting up on the bed, holding his nose. Todo instantly crawled over to apologize. "Oh no! I'm sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you!"

Atsushi sniffled as his fingers tested the tenderness of his nose, "Yeah, I think I'm fine." He sniffed again before roughly switching his alarm clock off.

As he glanced around the room, Todomatsu realized he must have fallen asleep last night, despite his efforts. Not that he minded sleeping over, he just needed to be at work this morning.

"Where's my phone?"

"Hm?" Atsushi grunted tiredly, back to laying in bed again, "Still in the living room, probably. I didn't touch it."

Todomatsu raced out, noting he was left to sleep in his clothes while Atsushi had changed his own, and found his cell phone vibrating angrily. His manager was calling. He answered sheepishly, quickly explaining that he'd be at work as soon as possible after receiving a very upset scolding. When the call ended, Todo glanced at his missed calls and, sure enough, his manager had called four other times.

Todomatsu rushed back into the bedroom and shook his boyfriend frantically, "Take me home! I was supposed to be at work forty minutes ago!" The man batted away Todo's attempts to wake him, sending a very irritated glance Todomatsu's way. The glare didn't bother him, he'd dealt with five glares shot at him all his life. "Get up! You knew I had to work today."

"You're welcome for letting you stay after you fell asleep," Atsushi grumbled, pushing himself out of bed.

"You could have woke me up. Get moving! I'm already going to be over an hour late. I need you drive me to work, too."

"Great. I'm a chauffeur now. Another thing to add to the list of professions."

Oh, lovely, someone who was an even worse morning person as Todomatsu was. He sure hit the jackpot on this guy. "Don't start. Just get your keys and let's _go_."

Atsushi sent him a glance as if he were going to argue the order, but clearly thought better of it and left the room. Todomatsu followed right on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later, Todomatsu sat at his desk, writing out payments for his bills. His brows furrowed, frustrated with himself. He went over his budget on his electricity bill again. Too much night time tea.

Movement on Todo's left caught his eye. He smiled a little at the fish taking up half his table space. "You're lucky you don't have to worry about bills and budgets," the man spoke, resting his head upon his hand. Todomatsu watched the fish as it absently floated in the water. He never did name it. He was never very good at coming up with names. That was Ichimatsu's territory. Ichi always had a fitting name for whatever animal came his way. Todo hummed in curiosity; does he still visit those cats he used to take care of? Todomatsu couldn't imagine him not doing so. Ichimatsu loved cats just as much as he loved his family, if not _more_. They probably were family to him.

A stab of loneliness pierced Todomatsu's heart. It had been three weeks since he had last seen any of his brothers: a rarity for Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu. And almost as long since he'd seen Atsushi. Sure, Todo had friends, plenty of friends, but none of them ever filled that lonely void. Only his brothers could fill it, and now Atsushi was starting to fill it in ways he hadn't expected.

A content smile spread across Todomatsu's face as he thought about his boyfriend. The word still tingled on his tongue when he said it, even after so long. The few times he'd been able to see Atsushi after he'd spent the night at his place had been fairly standard as dates go. Twice they had gone for dinner, once with a movie, and the other was spent at an art showcase event. Everything there was pretty in theory, but half of it was made from garbage and scraps. Todomatsu didn't quite understand what made garbage art. But Atsushi seemed interested, so he did his best to appreciate it anyway.

Todomatsu jumped as a set of knocks rapped at his door. He quickly rose to his feet and hurried for the door. However, he spun back on his heels, remembering to stack his bills into a pile so no prying eyes could find any information. Another set of knocks sounded as Todomatsu rushed back to the door. He rose onto his toes to peer through the peephole. He gasped excitedly and quickly unlocked the door.

" _Good morning, Buraz_ -ah!"

Todo clung onto the twin outside his apartment, squeezing him ecstatically, and effectively cutting his greeting short. The fresh scent of cigarettes sounded him as strong, warm arms curled around him as well. They embraced for a moment before pulling away.

"It's so good to see you, Karamatsu-niisan!" Todomatsu expressed.

"And you as well, Totty. How have you been?" Karamatsu asked, grinning widely, "Staying out of trouble?"

Todo rolled his eyes and groaned half heartedly, "Yes, niisan, I'm staying out of trouble."

"Good." Karamatsu ruffled Todo's hair affectionately. The younger batted his hand away before trying to fix his hair. Kara chuckled before posing in the dramatic way of his, "I came to invite you to walk with me through the park so that we may enjoy the scenery and wildlife that resides there. Nature is relaxing, non?"

"Sure, let me grab a few things quick." Todo turned back into his apartment, grabbed his keys and satchel, rejoined Karamatsu outside, and locked his door. The elder hooked his arm out for Todomatsu, and he hooked his own around the elbow.

Karamatsu spoke as soon as they began walking, "So, my buraza, tell me of all the adventures and experiences you've partaken since we last spoke."

"Not much. I saw Choromatsu-niisan! He spent the day with me and Ichimatsu-niisan and Jyushimatsu-niisan. I went on a few dates. Worked. That's about it."

Kara hummed, interested, "Tell me about these dates. Who did you go with?"

Todomatsu hesitated, not because he was unsure about speaking, but because he liked getting the attention. That damn blush was returning though. He didn't know why he kept getting red when he spoke about Atsushi with his brothers.

"There is no need to fear, my little buraza. You can trust your secrets to me. I will keep them under lock and key, never-" _And_ that was enough of that.

"His name is Atsushi. He's a great guy! I like him a lot. I want you all to meet him someday, but you're all so busy, and so is he. I don't think it'll happen anytime soon." Todomatsu gave his brother a small pout, but it fell when he looked up. Karamatsu was focused forward, mind distracted. Todo followed his gaze, trying to find something he might be looking at. "Are you okay, Karamatsu-niisan?"

The name broke him out of his trance. Kara grinned widely at his youngest brother and continued their conversation as if nothing had interrupted it, "Fear not, Totty. Later is better than never."

Todo pursed his lips in response, choosing to let the moment go, "I suppose. I'd still like for you to meet."

"We can supplement by talking about him. What is he like? What have you done together? How far are you in your relationship?"

"Oh, um…" Todomatsu paused to think I've his words carefully. "He's really nice. Considerate. Only the best will satisfy him."

Karamatsu chuckled softly, "Explains why he's chasing after you."

"Heh, he was never really chasing…"

"Hmm? He had you hooked from the start then? Ahh, typical Todomatsu. You fall so fast."

Todo purposefully stepped on his brothers foot in retaliation of his comment. It didn't bother him much, unfortunately. It was only a warning, anyway.

"Ah! We have arrived, my dear buraza!"

The younger glanced ahead and, sure enough, a park entrance lay just ahead. They entered in silence, retaining it as they walked around leisurely. Several benches were strewn throughout the pathways, a large pond stamped in the center and trees enclosing the area from the edges. It was peaceful.

Or it would have been, had Karamatsu not been fidgeting and tensing the whole time.

"Karamatsu-niisan."

The elders attention was brought straight back to Todomatsu, innocent eyes meeting his, "Yes, buraza?"

"What's going on? Something is on your mind. You keep twitching."

Kara gave one of his signature fake smiles, bringing a hand up to cup his chin between his fingers, "Heh! It is nothing to worry about. A-although…" His face fell slightly in thought, but his eyes met with something and his expression lit up once more. "Idea! Totty, why don't you wait upon this bench here? For I, your big brother, will leave you. But only to retrieve sweet, cooling refreshments! Please, wait for me here, as I go and find you the highest quality of hydration!"

Todomatsu cringed at the overabundance of flowery, poetic words. He clutched at his ribs and bent over slightly, "Gah! Niisan! You're killing me with these lines! So painful!"

True concern swept over Karamatsu's face. He leant over in apology, "Ah! I'm sorry, buraza! I didn't mean to!"

"The drinks… go get the drinks," Todo strained his voice to further show his nonexistent pain.

"Yes! Of course! I will return as swift as-"

" _Go get the damn drinks!_ "

"Uh, right!"

Karamatsu ran off with urgency. Todomatsu straightened his back and fixed his wrinkled shirt. He sat upon the bench, knowing his brother would return quickly.

Except he didn't. Fifteen minutes passed and his brother hadn't returned. _He probably got caught up hitting on girls and scaring them away. Typical Karamatsu-niisan._ With a sigh, Todo got up and started down the path after him. He continued for a while without a sign of his brother. If memory served him right, Todomatsu was almost to the entrance of the park. Where was Karamatsu?

A screech sliced through the peaceful environment. It was close. The screech lasted hardly half a second before it was cut off. An angry growling of words caught Todo's attention. It was coming from the trees.

The treeline wasn't too deep, just enough to barely hide the fence and city that rested beyond it. Carefully, as silent as possible, Todo stepped among the trees. The voice grew more audible as he approached and it only took several steps to recognize the angry voice.

Karamatsu.

A mixture of fear and suspicion made Todomatsu hesitate. He knew exactly what his brother was capable of. Did Todo have any power over what he did? The terrified whimpering of another man drove the younger further in. Only a few more steps revealed exactly what Todomatsu was afraid of seeing.

On the leafy floor yards away, a man laid on his knees, his front pressed against the ground. His arms were pulled back around and held between his shoulders by a knee and a hand. The other hand covered half the man's face, muffling his sounds and cutting off some of his air.

And above him, holding him down, was the second born Matsuno brother, face contorted with rage and purpose. It was a scary sight, that was certain. He could rival Ichimatsu, actually.

"Karamatsu-niisan, what the hell are you doing!?" Todomatsu couldn't help but keep his voice hushed as he scolded his older brother.

The fury melted from Kara's face when he looked up to see Todomatsu standing a couple yards away. A flash of fear crossed his eyes before determination replaced it.

"Totty. You shouldn't be here. Go back to the bench. I will return with our drinks in a moment."

"Don't give me that bullshit, niisan! Who is that?" Todomatsu wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to go back and pretend nothing happened. Karamatsu _attacked_ a guy for crying out loud!

"No one to worry about. Do as I say, Todomatsu."

Todo glanced down at the man on the ground. His eyes pleaded for Todomatsu to help him, to free him of the crazed man on top of him.

Todomatsu took a hesitant step forward, "Let him go, niisan. He didn't do anything."

Karamatsu's eyes returned to the stranger and he growled menacingly, " _Yet._ "

"He's not going to do anything. Let him go and we'll go someplace else."

Kara's eyes hardened on the man, his grip tightening. The man whimpered more, clearly afraid for his life.

"Niisan, please! Let him go and let's get out of here! Before someone else finds us!"

"He was following us. He was going to hurt you."

"No he wasn't!" Todomatsu defended. The captured man tried to shake his head under Karamatsu's hand.

"I don't expect you to understand, Todomatsu."

He stepped closer, earning a warning glare from his brother. "Please. Let him go. Look at him. He's harmless. He's just another person." Kara narrowed his eyes at the man shaking below him. "Let him go and we'll continue our walk. We don't need drinks."

Todomatsu inched close enough to touch his brother's shoulder. Karamatsu swung back to his feet at the contact, releasing the man and leaving him to heave in breaths on the dirty ground. Karamatsu grasped Todo's forearm and pulled him behind him back onto the pathway. They didn't finish their "relaxing nature walk". Instead, Todomatsu was tugged along as his brother left the park and made his way down the road. He was unable to find positive footing until they were several blocks away. Once he did, Todo yanked his arm back, pulling his brother to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Todomatsu demanded. His stern expression fell a little when Kara turned to face him with so much distress in his eyes.

The elder swallowed as his eyes skirted over the people around them. "Let's go somewhere safer. Someplace we can't be snuck up on or picked out of a crowd."

"Isn't here fine then?"

"No!" Karamatsu spat angrily. He instantly realized his mistake as the younger recoiled. "Too close. Not far enough."

"Karamatsu-niisan, what's wrong?" His brother's hands began to shake, eyes flicking everywhere at once. "What's going on? You're scaring me."

Karamatsu grunted, his eyes stilling on Todo. He closed his eyes, shut tight, clenched his fists, and began muttering to himself.

Todomatsu shifted closer, aware of the stares they were receiving. Even with his eyes closed, the distress was still evident in the elder brother's expression. Heavy, slowed, though far from being slow, breathing shuddered in and out of his nose. Todo rested his hand on his brothers forearm, wanting to offer his silent comfort and support, however Kara jumped at the slightest of his touch, batting his hand away and taking a defensive stance.

Todomatsu threw his hands up in surrender, not wanting to scare his brother further, despite being afraid himself. "It's just me, niisan! It's okay!" Neither moved, eyes locked.

Todo slowly stepped forward. Karamatsu seemed frozen in place, unsure of what to do. His breaths came faster as well, no longer focusing on it. The younger reached forward slowly to bring his brother closer to him and enclosed him in a hug, pushing his face into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Karamatsu-niisan. I'm here. You're okay."

He was tense in Todomatsu's arms for a moment before he began shaking again, but small whimpers and fingers digging into his shirt relaxed the youngers fears.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see me like that."

Karamatsu held onto the steaming cup of tea in his hands, staring at it in guilt. He'd taken a single sip when he fell into his daze.

Todomatsu had been watching him closely since they entered the cafe, observing the range of emotions his face displayed. It was hard, the man was an actor without a career afterall, but he recognized anger, sadness, and so much guilt.

Todo himself felt confused. This had never happened before. Karamatsu had always acted the same as he did before this whole mess started: painfully cringey, over the top, and narcissistic. Todo couldn't recall anything that might have lead to his actions today.

Nothing except his profession.

The youngest had never told Karamatsu that he knew. The man was surely shaken every time he added more blood on his hands than he already had. He couldn't add to the anguish his sensitive older brother must already feel. But Todo hadn't realized it might be affecting him even more than that. He felt like a terrible brother for not noticing.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice this sooner. I could have helped before this."

That got a pitiful chuckle out of him, "There's nothing you can do, Totty, although I appreciate the sentiment."

The comment saddened Todomatsu. "You know you can talk to me about things, right? You don't have to tell me everything, I know you won't, but I'm here if you need it."

The elder's eyes remained empty, and Todo found himself missing the brother who became over emotional by the smallest display of care.

"Thank you, Totty." Karamatsu's eyes remained on his tea, fingers curled around it protectively. "Truly."

Awkward silence filtered between them for a moment.

"Does this happen often?"

A small light ignited in his brother's expression before answering, "No. It's not the first time, but it's not a usual occurrence. I… normally don't let it go that far."

This wasn't a new thing, as Todomatsu was hoping. Although the man's attempts at calming himself were proof enough of its previous existence.

Conflicted pain creased the edges of Kara's eyes and lips suddenly as his breath hitched, and he whispered, "I was so afraid for you." A shiver ran down Todomatsu's spine when his brother looked up to meet his eyes, heated with emotion, "And if I thought you were in any sort of danger I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Normally, Todo would protest his brother, tell him he was being overprotective and to worry about himself. Todomatsu couldn't gather the courage to break the dangerous stare he was being given.

Eventually, Karamatsu broke it and lifted his tea cup to down the drink in several gulps. Once he had finished, his cheeks had turned a little pink and a small grin broke his previously solemn attitude.

"Totty. There is something else we need to talk about. One of the reasons I came to visit you today."

There he was, the dumb brother Todo needed to hear. It was a welcome change. "What?"

Karamatsu took a deep breath before he spoke again, "Osomatsu." The name sent a nervous and irritated spike through the younger's stomach. "I heard that he hasn't been your favorite buraza as of late."

"I'm not talking about this."

"Fine. You can sit and listen."

Todomatsu stood from his seat, "I'm leaving." Kara smiled up at Todo from his seat, giving him those painfully cringey eyes he hated so much. "You're making me want to leave more."

Karamatsu frowned and sighed, "Todomatsu. Just give me five minutes and we'll change the subject."

"No."

"Three minutes, and I'll take you to that fancy restaurant you like."

Shit, that dumb asshole had him. He supposed he could sit through a three minute lecture for a good meal. Todomatsu sat down with a plop, instantly regretting his decision as his brother smirked that cocky, wide grin.

The elder crossed his legs dramatically, looking off into space to begin his lecture. Todomatsu started to do the same, placing his head in his hand.

"It's been a long time since you've seen our eldest buraza, I am aware of this. You feel frustrated and wonder if he'll ever come to visit you again, since you cannot go and visit him. I understand you miss him terribly, like a baby bird his mother when she has yet to return from finding food." Todo began to tune his brother out, sipping on his expensive latte. Thank goodness Karamatsu paid for it. "However!" _Ugh. He's being loud. Let me space out._ "You must remember that our buraza is very busy. He-"

"I _know_ , Karamatsu-niisan! He's busy. He'll come around. You're certain after he's done with this mission or whatever the hell he does he'll come see me. It's bullshit and you know it. He's not going to come see me and I've come to terms with that. He wants to be a shitty brother and ignore me? Fine. I don't need him. He can go do whatever he wants and get himself killed and I won't care because neither does he!"

The cafe grew quiet, letting Todomatsu know he was louder than he intended, but he crossed his arms stubbornly and frowned at his drink. It wasn't even that good. He could make a better latte.

"Todomatsu." He looked up at his older brother. Karamatsu didn't give him a smirk or knowing eyes. He just blinked, his face so neutral he almost looked basic. "Do you know what happens when you lose faith in someone?"

Todomatsu's brows furrowed at the question. "What do you mean?"

The elder turned to face him completely, "You start to demonize them. You start to belittle them, and make them into something they aren't. Think of how you feel about Osomatsu right now. You're hurt. Betrayed. He didn't do what you expected him to. He's not doing what you need him to do. But you don't know what he's doing. You don't know how much he has to deal with on his own. And that's what you need to remember." Karamatsu paused, his words slowly weighing on Todomatsu's shoulders. "Osomatsu has a lot on his mind right now. He's looking out for you by keeping his distance. I know it hurts, but you'll see him soon. I know you will."

Todomatsu sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping completely. "Fine. I'll give him some more time. I just miss him so much. I used to think we were really close."

"You were, Totty, and you still are. I promise that when you see him, it'll be like he never left."

Todomatsu looked up at his brother with hopeful eyes, "Are you sure?"

Karamatsu nodded, a small smile rising at his lips. "It's been more than three minutes. Let's go to that restaurant.

* * *

Cautious eyes burned into Todomatsu's skin, causing goosebumps at the attentive impatience. Feeling the pressure, Todo slowly brought the loaded chopsticks to his mouth, placing the food onto his tongue. He chewed just as slowly, savoring the taste and judging it's textures. He swallowed and looked up, "It's alright. A little overcooked and could use some more flavor. It's pretty bland."

Atsushi's face crumbled at the criticism, "Really?"

"Yeah, but it's better than my first try at curry. I actually burned most of it and still fed it to my brothers!" Todomatsu laughed at the memory of his brothers skewed faces as they chewed on dry, tough meat and rice.

Atsushi grinned, "So cooking isn't our specialty. We should stick to takeout."

"Probably!" Todo prepared another bite of curry, "Don't get me wrong, it's decent. Do it a few more times and you'll be a curry pro!" As he took another bite, Todo didn't miss the adorable puppy smile return to his boyfriend's face. Damn, this man was cute _and_ hot at the same time and it sent Todomatsu's insides twisting and spiraling all over.

They finished their dinner together, occasionally chatting about this and that. Afterwards, they watched a few rented movies, cuddling together on the couch. This time, time wasn't an issue, as Todo made certain they did this on a night he didn't have to get up for work. He didn't want a repeat of last time.

Somewhere during their third movie, they had become entangled in each other: legs twisting through the others, arms wrapped around each other, Atsushi's head resting on Todomatsu's which laid comfortably on his shoulder. The romance plot on the screen was as cliche as any other romance movie. The protagonists made out passionately on the television, making their way into the male's bedroom. Softly, a kiss was placed on Todo's head, followed by another, and another, each in different spots. Todomatsu bent his head back to look up at his boyfriend with a smile. Atsushi smiled back, bright brown eyes glittering in the dark lighting from the movie scene. Todomatsu pulled his body up to meet Atsushi's lips with his own. The other reciprocated the action, a slow and patient string of kisses distracting them from the movie.

The two separated eventually to catch their breaths and Todo smiled at the flush on Atsushi's face. Good lord, he looked hot at that moment. Todomatsu dove back in for more, kissing the man in his clutches in desperation. It caught Atsushi off guard, but the man quickly recovered and tightened his hold on the smaller man. Todomatsu's hands emerged from the others back and traveled up his chest and shoulders to slip into the hair on the back of his head and tug him even closer. Atsushi responded by traveling the opposite way, his hands falling to rest on Todomatsu's rear and hip to meld their bodies as close together as possible.

Todomatsu gasped at the bold move, breaking the kiss to catch his breath once more. The two stared into each other's eyes, content in their current position. A quiet and shy question was posed in Atsushi's gaze, asking, but not expecting. Todomatsu thought on it for a moment before letting his forehead fall to press against his boyfriend's and letting out a sigh before closing his eyes to savor the moment. Atsushi responded with a content hum and brought his arms back up and around Todo's torso. Todomatsu nuzzled him, a happy heat filling his chest.

 _I love you._

A sudden thought, but not exactly a surprising one. More of a realization that further cemented the pleasing butterflies that casually flittered in his belly.

Yes. Todomatsu loved Atsushi. He loved him, and cared for him. But he didn't say it. Not yet. It would be his little secret until he was ready.

* * *

"Are you sure? We can walk with you instead of taking the bus."

Todomatsu waved his hand in polite refusal, "No, no, you won't get home until way after dark then. I'll be fine."

"Okay then, I'll see you at work tomorrow, then!"

"Bye, Todomatsu!"

"See you later!" Todo waved his friends goodbye as he walked towards home. He'd just finished a nice, relaxing day hanging out with two of his closest friends at the shopping center. He'd met both while working at Sutabaa, but one moved onto a more permanent career in hair dressing. Now, Todomatsu carried several small bags with various items he'd purchased. He couldn't wait to wear the insanely cute blouse in one bag under his favorite cardigan. It filled him with glee just thinking of all the glances he was certain to receive.

Booming laughter echoed behind Todo, startling him. He glanced back to see three men laughing together about half a block away, walking in the same direction as Todomatsu. An uneasy feeling prickled under his skin, but he shrugged it off. They were just scruffy, dirty looking men. It had nothing to do with him.

He brought his thoughts back to earlier that day. His mind instantly thought of the text he received that morning from Atsushi, alerting him of an emergency meeting out of town. He'd be gone for a couple days. It wasn't as if Todomatsu wasn't used to not seeing his boyfriend for days at as time, but knowing he wasn't readily available made Todo long for him.

Todomatsu decided to take a quick selfie and send it to Atsushi. No point in being the only one missing his boyfriend. He giggled as he sent it, his footsteps light in his happiness. Todo had felt that way all day, overflowing from having the chance to see Choromatsu the day before. Unfortunately, he was still working when they ran into each other. The man explained that once in a while, he was able to leave the office and run some mindless errands. Or, as he phrased it, "I'm let out of my office and forced to make house calls." But, Choromatsu mentioned he had started taking a self defense class at night and he was attending one that evening.

"Really? Can I come? I'll cheer you on!" Todomatsu asked hopefully.

Choro hummed in thought, "I don't think that'd be an issue. Here, let me write down the address. Classes start at five, but I won't be there until six."

Todomatsu promised to meet him there, excited to see the bookworm Choromatsu try and fight. Well, more excited to see him get his ass kicked more than anything.

Todomatsu had arrived early, on time to catch the full hour of class before Choromatsu showed up. There was no fighting, just a bunch of people and some kids learning how to defend themselves in a fight or assault. Todomatsu found himself interested as he watched, even trying to copy some of the techniques in his spot in the corner.

Halfway through the hour, the teacher paired up her students to practice their moves. However, one person, a teenage boy, was left without a partner. Todomatsu assumed the teacher would practice with him, but instead she turned right to Todo with curious eyes.

"You! How about you come help Mitsu-chan practice. If you're going to learn from me without paying for the class you may as well be useful." Todomatsu insisted he didn't know what he was doing, but the woman smirked back. "None of these people knew what they were doing when they started. It's called learning. Get up here, kid."

Todomatsu pursed his lips annoyed at being called a kid, but he obeyed, standing in the teacher's place and taking up the appropriate stance.

He found himself enjoying the session, even joining in after the practice run. By the time Choromatsu arrived, Todomatsu was able to successfully break out of a set of arms wrapped around his torso, and knew where to find a pressure point in someone's hand.

The rest of the class he spent time practicing with his brother, the teacher taking his place with the lone teenager. Todo really enjoyed himself and having the unexpected time with his brother. It felt a lot like high school, with Choro helping him with homework. The next hour went by before the younger twin knew it.

When it was done, Todomatsu decided to ask if he could join the class regularly. He received a class schedule and monthly rates. The man deflated at the prices. He thought he could have had a chance, but this would blow his budget out the window. It would throw _him_ out the window, expenses being almost as much as his rent.

But Choromatsu offered to pay for him, "And don't give me the crap you give Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu about paying for you. This is so _I_ can see you more often."

Todo rolled his eyes, and responded with, "I'll think about it." He knew Choro knew that was a yes.

Shopping trip today, surprise brother visit yesterday; Todomatsu was close to feeling on top of the world.

Another round of booming laughter distracted Todo from his thoughts. He glanced back again to see two more men had joined the three walking behind him. That uneasy feeling rose in Todo again. He quickened his footsteps, hoping to put more distance between him and the men. He wasn't sure why they made the hair on his neck stand on end, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Street lights flashed on above him as the last of the sun's light stretched across the sky. It'd be dark soon, and with the swiftly emptying streets…

The chatter from the group of men didn't seem to dissipate at all. Todomatsu dug into his shoulderbag for his pocket mirror. He pretended to rearrange his hat and fix his hair as he aimed the reflection behind him. Three of the men were blatantly staring at him, sending a shiver up Todo's back. They were closer than before, now only a respectable distance behind him, giving Todomatsu even more opportunity to see the intent in their expressions.

Todomatsu sped up to a fast walk, but as he put his pocket mirror down to see where he was going, he ran into a tall, muscular body.

"Oh! Sorry!" Todo quickly apologized before he rushed past.

However, a strong arm pulled him back and against the muscle hardened chest he ran into. "Where are you going, pretty boy?"

Todo gasped at the tight hold, noticing his hat had fallen to the ground. Several sets of chuckles alerted Todomatsu of the approaching flock of men. Fear froze his brain for a few seconds, unable to think as the men gathered into a nearby ally. The realization of what was happening sent Todo into a wild struggle. He shoved an elbow into the gut of the man behind him as he kicked furiously. With a groan of pain from his captor, Todo fell to the ground, his palms scraping on the cement as he dropped his bags. Two of the other men quickly pulled Todomatsu back up and further into the ally. With a man at each arm, Todo was unable to apply the few things he'd learned just the night before to break himself free. Yet, he still struggled, his legs kicking freely in the air. The men laughed at him in amusement.

The two holding his arms pushed Todomatsu onto the ground roughly, sending him to his knees with arms pulled back. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to allow the man in front of him to lean down and kiss his lips. It was a disgusting and overly wet kiss. Todo pressed his own lips together to keep the man's probing tongue out of his mouth. The man growled and took his jaw in his other hand and forced his mouth open. Todomatsu screeched angrily, weakly pulling on his arms and trying to toss his head to the side.

The constant struggles to escape were wearing Todo down. Fear shot through him again when one arm was moved and his hand was wrapped around something warm. A firm hand kept Todomatsu's in place as skin was brought back and forth in his grip.

The man kissing him pulled back and away to allow another to take his place. Todo's fears heightened as his face was shoved into a bare crotch. A command was given but Todomatsu wasn't listening. His brain was still processing the situation he was forced into.

His face was pulled away from the crotch, only for his mouth to be forced open by large fingers as the man in front of him shoved his hardened self past his lips.

As another hand painfully groped his ass, Todo felt a sense of hopelessness wash over him, tears pricking at his eyes. It was dark, the streets near empty, and no way to escape the strong men surrounding him. Using him.

His mouth was freed, the large man in front of him replaced by another, stockier one. He was lifted up off the ground, back to his feet, but no less trapped as hands roamed his body, groping him, pushing his clothes away. His wobbling legs were pulled up and around a waist. Todo couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips as the man ground his crotch against Todo's. It wasn't arousing, it didn't feel good, but his body had its own ways of dealing with his current plight.

The hands touching him everywhere made him feel dirty. The cat calls and nasty phrases degraded him. They were using him for their own pleasure, and Todomatsu was powerless to stop it. All he could do was lay limp and take it.

With his pants opened and hanging off his ass, his shirt was just about to be shoved over his head when a loud smack and a scream of pain interrupted the scene. Todo was suddenly dropped and pushed to the back end of the ally. He scrambled to the wall as he stared like a deer in the headlights at his assailants as they seemed to gather around something else. Maybe someone who was trying to help? They were only going to get hurt. Todomatsu curled into himself, his face in his knees and his hands over his head, eyes clenched shut. He hid inside himself, drowning out the screeches of pain with his own thoughts.

 _I'm going to die. I'm going to raped and die in an ally. No one is going to find me. I'm going to die!_

The touch of a hand on his shoulder sent Todomatsu struggling away again. A soft, familiar voice made him hesitate, frozen in his huddle and still very afraid. The voice kept speaking, Todo eventually able to make out the words "You're okay. I'm here."

The hand softly rested on the back of Todomatsu's neck, slowly petting his hair. The gentle voice and calming touches brought enough of Todo's mind back to life to open his eyes and look up.

Kneeling at his side, Jyushimatsu gazed at him with, a small splatter of red staining his left temple. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now, Totty."

Todomatsu leapt onto his brother's torso, cries of relief pouring from his face. Jyushi held him tightly, letting the younger wet his sweater. Soon, however, the older rearranged his hold to slip Todo's shirt back onto his body and his pants onto his hips. Todomatsu realized he'd been shaking as he put his arms through his shirt sleeves. Jyushi lifted Todomatsu into his arms bridal style before standing and walking out of the ally. Jyushi held his younger brother's head close to his shoulder, hiding the unconscious assailants from his sight. Not that Todo wasted to see it anyway.

Jyushimatsu stopped outside the alley to pick up Todomatsu's belongings, replacing the hat on his head. Todo buried his face in his brother's shoulder as he distanced them from the alley. His throat burned when he swallowed and dull pain pulsed in the places he was grabbed at harshly.

His fists clung to the yellow sweater as the ordeal replayed in his mind. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Why him, of all people? Why would a bunch of strangers decide to harass _Todomatsu_ out of everyone? He was lucky Jyushimatsu had arrived when he did.

"Sshhh. You're okay, Totty. You're safe now. Niisan is here." Yeah, he was very lucky Jyushimatsu came when he did.

Under Jyushi's calming voice and the quiet walk, Todo's sobs slowly fell to sniffles and then silence before the elder brother stopped. Todomatsu looked up to find himself at his own doorstep.

"Where are your keys?"

Todomatsu reached for his shoulderbag and dug out his apartment key. With Jyushi's arms full, he brought Todo up close to unlock the door. The elder carried his brother inside, kicking the door closed, and finally set him down on his futon. Todo felt cold when Jyushimatsu pulled away and he hugged himself close. But the man quickly returned with a glass of water. Todomatsu gulped the water down so he didn't have to swallow very much. His throat was still sore. It helped though, and he requested another glass which he sipped more slowly.

Todo looked up to see Jyushimatsu staring at him, silently asking if he needed anything else. Todo watched back at him, noting the sagged shoulders and almost open _frown_ upon his face. The distinct lack of a particularly close brother of Jyushi's sent a warning signal to the younger's brain.

Todomatsu's voice was scratchy and low when he spoke, "Where's Ichimatsu-niisan?"

Todo curled against himself a little more as Jyushimatsu's expression darkened, his near frown closing into a full frown. His eyes lowered and his brow furrowed. "Home?" It was only a whisper, and not even a certain answer. Perhaps he didn't know, or maybe didn't want to know.

"Niisan, what happened?"

Jyushi looked up at him, almost lost for a moment before he spoke, his previous fake smile returning. "Don't worry about it! You're the one who needs taking care of. Go to sleep."

Todomatsu wanted to argue but at the mention of sleep, his body seemed to agree and exhaustion took over. He quickly got up to change into pajamas before he fell over. When he returned to his futon he tossed another pair to Jyushi so he could change as well. To hell Todo was going to allow Jyushimatsu to leave him alone tonight. Once Jyushimatsu had changed, Todomatsu pulled him down onto the futon and snuggled into his chest. Strong, comforting arms wrapped around his shoulders and torso, keeping the younger close.

"Thank you, Jyushimatsu-niisan," Todo breathed before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A rapid knock woke Todomatsu from sleep. A call from outside sounded his name. The voice sounded familiar but in the haze of sleep, Todomatsu couldn't place it.

He pulled himself from Jyushi's body, the man relaxed in deep sleep, and dragged himself to the door. He glanced out the peephole to see the recognizably uncombed hair and hunched figure of Ichimatsu. Without thinking, Todo unlocked the door and opened it, "Ichimatsu-niis-"

The door was slammed shut again, the lock quickly replaced. Todomatsu blinked at the door for a second before he focused his eyes on Jyushimatsu holding the door shut, a fearful look in his eyes. "Jyushimatsu-niisan, what are you doing?"

Pupils were barely visible as Jyushi met the younger's gaze, "He'll hurt you."

"Totty? What's going on? Is Jyushimatsu there? I need to talk to him!" Ichimatsu's questions came through the wood, his voice desperate and panicked. "Jyushimatsu! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You know I wasn't thinking straight. Please, come home. I need you!"

Todomatsu's mind was whirling. What did Ichimatsu do? Why was Jyushimatsu afraid? He remembered what Jyushimatsu said just before he had fallen asleep. Something happened between the two closest Matsuno brothers. Something big. Something to make Jyushimatsu afraid. Afraid of Todomatsu getting hurt?

Still pushing against the closed door, Jyushi looked on the verge of tears, eyes wide as if he didn't know what to say or think. Ichimatsu continued to apologize, begging the middle brother to understand and come home.

No, Ichimatsu wouldn't… did he?

"Ichimatsu-niisan?"

A pause. "Uh, yeah?"

"I want you to answer me honestly. Did you hurt Jyushimatsu-niisan?"

The man beside Todo visibly flinched at the words, tears falling freely, basically confirming the youngest's suspicions.

Ichi's voice came through, softer than before, "Yeah, I did. I wasn't in my right mind. I didn't mean to!"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you hurt him?"

Another hesitation. Todomatsu placed a hand on Jyushi's, trying to offer comfort. Jyushimatsu took the hand in his, clinging to it like a lifeline.

"I… I don't really know. I know I was angry. I know he did something I didn't like. I said…" Pause. "I said terrible things. I'm so sorry, Jyushimatsu."

" _You lied to me!_ " Jyushi cried out wetly. Todomatsu wrapped an arm around his slightly older brother's shoulders. "You told me you'd stop but you didn't! You told me you'd let me help but you didn't! You said you wouldn't let it get the best of you. You _lied_ to me. Went behind my back. You said you'd stop…" Quieter sobs fell to the floor.

Todomatsu felt at a loss in this intimate moment between his brothers at his door. He had no idea what Jyushimatsu was referring to, but Ichimatsu seemed to know on the other side of the door if his silence said anything.

"If you hurt Todomatsu, I swear to you, Ichimatsu," The venom in the usually happy man's voice sounded foreign to Todo.

 _What the hell happened?_

"What? No! I'd never-!"

" _That's what you told me!_ "

"Jyushimatsu… I'm sorry…"

"Go away, niisan!"

"Wait, Jyushimatsu!" Todomatsu attempted to reason with him, but the hurt in his eyes made him hesitate.

"Go away! I'll leave you alone like you want. Alone to stuff all that shit into your body like you want!"

A small part of Todomatsu hoped the yelling wasn't bothering his neighbors. The last thing he needed was getting a noise fee.

Ichimatsu continued to plead, "No, Jyushimatsu, please-"

" _Go away!_ "

Todomatsu even flinched as the man roared. With no response from outside, Jyushi fell to his knees and sobbed aloud, shaking from the intense emotions. Todomatsu held him to his chest, much like what the other probably did for him last night. At the sudden thought of that ordeal, Todomatsu shoved it back, focusing on his brother. He hushed him softly, petting his hair gently.

They stayed like that until Jyushimatsu fell into relaxed sniffles. Todomatsu pushed his brother to sit up, still holding his hand. "What happened between you and Ichimatsu-niisan? What did he do?"

His brows twitched in pain, but his body must have been drained from crying because he just sighed and frowned further.

"Ichimatsu-niisan promised me he'd stay clean. He promised me he'd come to me when he felt bad. He…" his voice hitched as his eyes clenched shut, "He hit me. He got mad and he h-hit me."

Todomatsu's jaw dropped in shock. He'd figured out Ichi had hurt Jyushi, but… "He's taking drugs?" Jyushimatsu nodded, a few fresh tears escaping as he gasped to catch his breath, a few weak sobs filtering through. Todo couldn't say he was surprised it was Ichimatsu out of all the brothers, but just thinking of any of them using drugs at all made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"How long?"

Jyushimatsu shook his head this time, "I don't know. I found him a few times before. It was never like this though. Never that much."

Todomatsu couldn't help feeling glad he didn't see his brother under such influence. It sounded horrible. How could Ichimatsu not see how much he was hurting Jyushimatsu?

"I don't understand why he won't talk to me," Jyushi continued. Todomatsu wasn't sure he was talking directly to him anymore as he stared at the floorboards. "I can understand if he'd just tell me. I'm not stupid. I know he's under a lot of pressure. A lot of it is…" he hesitated, his lips quivering, "I just want to help him. He won't talk to me. He hasn't in a long time. I wish… I wish things were like they used to be."

Todomatsu's own gaze fell as he finished. The younger had the same wish, but for different reasons. But they can't go back. There's nothing for them to go back to. Speaking of going back, Jyushimatsu probably didn't want to stay with Ichimatsu any longer. "You can stay here as long as you need to, niisan. But I don't want anything going on around here. And you know exactly what I mean by that."

Jyushimatsu looked up at him with the most pitifully fallen expression before a small smile spread his lips, "I won't. Thank you, Totty."

* * *

"So he's staying with you now?"

Todomatsu swallowed a mouthful of oden, "I have an idea to get them to make up. I have to talk to Choromatsu-niisan first. I don't know if it'll work though. I need to talk to Ichimatsu-niisan to get his side, too."

Atsushi hummed, putting another piece of food in his mouth. Todomatsu was back in his luxurious apartment, having another night in with his boyfriend. He finally had to admit he had five brothers in total, with one temporarily living with him. There were higher chances of a brother meeting Atsushi now, although for some reason, Jyushimatsu was called into "work" before his boyfriend came to get him. Fate just didn't want his brothers and his boyfriend to meet. Perhaps for the best. The less interaction between them the better.

The intense stare was focused on him again and Todomatsu blinked up at the forest brown eyes, "What?"

"I feel like you're not telling me something."

"I told you about the self defense classes and what happened with Jyushimatsu-niisan and Ichimatsu-niisan. That's all that happened this week."

"You're lying. I can tell. There's something different in your eyes." Todomatsu swallowed nervously. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to forget about it. Atsushi pointed his skewer at him, "See, there it is. What is it? Something is bothering you, Todomatsu. What else happened?"

Damn his boyfriend's perceptiveness! He could read Todo like a children's book sometimes. It was nice when he wanted something, but not when he didn't want to talk.

Todomatsu fiddled with his food, "It's fine, I don't want to talk about it."

"No it's not. It's bothering you. You have to let it out, Todomatsu. It won't go away until you do."

He sighed, knowing Atsushi was right. He had to face what happened. It didn't mean he had to like it. "I don't know what you want me to say about it, Atsushi. I was chosen for an impromptu gangbang. It sucked. Jyushimatsu-niisan saved me. What else do you want to know?"

The silence made Todomatsu look back up. Atsushi stared back at him, speechless. "I… I'm sorry."

Todomatsu shrugged, going back to his oden, "It's whatever. They got what they deserved in the end. I have nothing more to say about it."

Todomatsu shoved another bite in his mouth, chewing his frustrations away. He really wanted to forget what happened. He really didn't want to relive the feelings he felt then.

After a moment, Atsushi got up from his seat and enveloped Todomatsu in a tight, protective hug. The blatant display of affection caught Todo off guard. Atsushi tended to be more of the subtle type: holding hands, sending glances, a little flirting, maybe an arm around his shoulders. Not now. It actually confused Todomatsu more than anything.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you, Todomatsu. I want you to know that. I love you, and I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"You what?" Todomatsu pushed out of the embrace and stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, "You what?"

Atsushi brought his hands up and placed them on either side of Todo's face, holding his gaze on him. The intensity of Atsushi's serious and purposeful gaze left no room to debate his next words, "I love you. I have for a while, but I didn't want to chase you away by saying it. I love you, Todomatsu, and I can't imagine what my life was like before you anymore. We don't see each other as often as I'd like, trust me, I'd love to see you more and I'm always looking for reasons to see you, but I… I love you, so much."

Todomatsu's vision blurred as tears rose and fell over his lashes. A giddy chuckle escaped as Todomatsu's hand rose to hide his embarrassed face. "I'm sorry, I…" He laughed as tears continued to fall, both hands now hiding the flush. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized again, forcing his hands back down to look Atsushi in the eye again. "I love you, too."

The ecstatic glee on Atsushi's face was adorable, and Todomatsu couldn't help but laugh again as he wiped the tears away. Atsushi bent down to kiss him, and Todo met him eagerly, the kiss quickly deepening into a passion filled make out. Todomatsu's hands rested behind Atsushi's neck, one set of fingers digging in his hair to pull him closer and the other set scratching the skin between his shoulder blades beneath his shirt. Atsushi's hands lowered to Todomatsu's hips and rose him up and around his waist, Todo's legs instantly wrapping around him.

Todomatsu knew where Atsushi was taking him, and he responded in kind. The fired and desperate touches of his boyfriend sent shivers through Todo's body. His back was lain gently on the bed. Todomatsu refused to let Atsushi go and clung to his body, pulling him over him and grinding his hips against the others. A low groan melted into Todomatsu's lips as Atsushi responded. Large hands roamed Todomatsu's torso before they lifted his shirt up over his body. Their lips broke apart as Atsushi kissed the soft skin of Todo's cheeks, his nose, forehead. He didn't leave a single patch of skin unkissed. Todomatsu giggled, adoring the loving attention. As hands felt every part of Todo's chest and belly, lips traveled further down to the sensitive skin on his throat. Atsushi started with simple pecking kisses, but soon the scent of salty sweat drove him further, taking a spot on his throat, just above the collarbone. Todomatsu gasped out, fingers clinging to the silk of his boyfriend's shirt. As Atsushi attacked another part of his neck, Todomatsu decided he'd had enough of the slippery shirt and tore it out from the man's pants. He pulled it up and as soon as his fingers touched skin, his nails dug in, giving him a low growling moan that shook his very core. Atsushi lifted himself up to pull their respective shirts off, tossing them on the floor. Todomatsu didn't miss the eyes traveling his body, and he was sure Atsushi noticed his own doing the same. The taller man came back for a slow, passionate kiss. "You are so cute. Simply beautiful."

Todomatsu blushed heavily at the adoration in Atsushi's voice. He moaned in response as Atsushi played with his body, working him like an instrument. His lips lowered to his torso and began his descent.

 _This_ was hot. _This_ was love.

 _This_ was everything Todomatsu had ever dreamed.

* * *

A chilled breeze over his neck sent Todomatsu shivering, shrugging his shoulders up to shield it from the cold night air. Dingy old buildings surrounded them as they neared the place Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu had been calling home. The neighborhood was even more downtrodden than Todo's own. He had never been allowed to know where they lived before now, and he was beginning to understand why.

Choromatsu walked beside him, brows furrowed to accentuate his serious frown.

He had taken the news about Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu as well as Todomatsu had expected. Rather than speculate and wonder why, is brother instantly started thinking of solutions: to get the two men to make up and Ichimatsu to quit this drug habit.

"Do you think he really meant to hurt Jyushimatsu?" Todo had asked with concern.

After a few seconds, Choromatsu shook his head slowly, "I can't imagine why he would. Even drunk, Ichimatsu wouldn't dream of hurting him. Though, I guess whatever he was using had different effects."

Todomatsu was glad Choro thought so, at least for normal, sober Ichi. He was unsettled that Choromatsu wasn't certain about this new drug induced Ichimatsu. What if he was under the influence when they arrived? Would he try to hurt them? Would he have done worse to Jyushimatsu if he had stayed instead of fled? Would he hurt himself?

And what about what Jyushimatsu said about him being sad? Ichimatsu wasn't known for being a carefree and happy soul. He was broody and dark, his black aura able to scare anyone away. He didn't seem particularly down when he visited Todomatsu. But maybe that was the point…

"Huh?"

Todomatsu was brought out of his thoughts as Choro slowed to a stop. He followed the older's eyes to see two people on the sidewalk ahead. No, not two people. Two brothers. Todomatsu's brothers. He could hear Ichimatsu spitting words at an unfazed Karamatsu as he held onto the elder brother's collar. When he finished, Karamatsu forcibly removed the fists in his shirt (much like Todomatsu had learned from the self defense class only an hour earlier), lifted his arm up over his chest, and backhanded the younger across the face. A shot hit Todo in his chest as the sound of the smack hit his ears and Ichimatsu fell to the ground.

" _Niisan!_ " Choromatsu ran beside Todomatsu to the brothers ahead. Karamatsu knelt down and lifted Ichimatsu's head by his hair to speak to him face to face. Todo only caught the last words as he approached.

"...will happen if you don't. Are you-?"

The eldest brother paused, releasing Ichi's head as Choromatsu stepped between him and Ichimatsu. Todo fell to his knees to help his fallen brother up. He pulled him up by his underarms, forcing him to sit. Ichi plopped against his legs, not seeming to care where he landed. The youngest was given a clear view of the dark, bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks on his slightly older brother's face. He stank horribly like cigarettes, trash, and body odor. Todomatsu even saw a few small, blazing red marks on his collarbone. That hadn't been there last time he'd seen Ichimatsu.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Choromatsu screamed, standing firm between Karamatsu and the younger brothers.

Kara rose to his feet slowly, eyeing Choro dangerously. "Checking in. Making sure my brothers are being taken care of."

"You call that taking care of your brothers?" Choromatsu spat in disbelief.

Karamatsu pointed to Ichimatsu accusingly, not breaking eye contact with his direct younger, " _He_ has to learn! Look at him! How can he expect to be a good big brother if he can't even take care of himself!"

"That's not something you are in charge of, Karamatsu. Besides, how is smacking him across the face going to teach him anything?"

Kara met Choro's gaze without blinking, "A little discipline never hurt anyone."

"That wasn't discipline, that was asserting dominance," Choromatsu growled in response. Todo had never seen him so pissed.

"And what exactly would you know about dominance? You've never shown a single ounce of rebellion on your own." Ichimatsu began to shiver his Todomatsu arms. His fingers clung and scraped on his own flesh and he whimpered nonsensical words. "You need the rest of us to actually-"

The elder brother never finished his sentence as Choro swept his feet from under him, sending him to the ground hard. Karamatsu was flipped onto his stomach, arms pulled behind his back and lifted up while Choromatsu pressed a stilling foot between the elder brother's shoulders. "I don't need to assert myself to make myself heard."

"You don't know anything! You just sit at a damn desk all day! _I_ have to take care of all of you! How can I do that when _he_ won't cooperate? He deserves everything he gets!"

"It won't stop…" Todo's attention was redirected to Ichi as his mumbling became more audible. "It won't stop. It won't stop…" The sleeve of his shirt had ridden halfway up his arm. His nails dug hard into his skin, making deep red marks that looked about to bleed.

"What did he possibly do to deserve that? How many times has this happened?" Choro demanded.

"Don't think you're so fucking above me! You were tricked just like the rest of us!" Choromatsu pressed down further on Kara's shoulders as a warning.

"Ichimatsu-niisan, stop scratching. You'll hurt yourself." Todomatsu pulled his arm away, but Ichimatsu tore back to his skin, his body beginning to tremble in desperation.

"It won't stop. Why won't it stop? It won't _stop!_ "

Todomatsu forced Ichi's hand away from his clawed up arm and held it to his chest. "Stop scratching." Ichi fought weakly for his arm back.

Choro spoke again, his voice strained to keep it level, "What the hell happened to you? I don't understand where-"

"No, you don't. I already established that. And you're not going to so long as you keep your nose in your papers, where it belongs," Kara spat from the ground, apparently determined to test his brothers patience.

Something went off in Choromatsu's brain at the retort. He folded Kara's arms to hold them against his back and kneeled over him to speak to him more directly. "I see _everything_ that you do, Karamatsu. I know every person. I know every place. I know every time. I even know your preferred weapon. I know things about _all_ of you. _Don't_ tell me I don't know anything." Todomatsu managed to catch Kara swallow nervously.

Meanwhile, Ichimatsu was starting to struggle harder and had started slamming his arm against the concrete, muttering at something to go away. Todo did his best to keep Ichimatsu still. He was afraid to move his brothers head, not wanting him to crack his skull on the sidewalk like he seemed to want to do with his arm. Todomatsu clung to the arm he had in his hands, being the only thing he could do, though it was becoming increasingly harder to do with the other flapping about in desperation. An all too familiar sense of fear filled his mind as his older brother's argued and his other brother struggled to hurt himself in a drug induced high.

"Get off of me!" Kara snarled against the dirty cement. Choromatsu obeyed, keeping himself between his older brother and his younger ones. Karamatsu spun onto his backside, eyes wild and furious.

Ichimatsu struggled out of the youngest's grasp, only resulting in smacking his head against the sidewalk. Todomatsu pulled him back quickly, stopping him from hitting himself again on accident. The new pain seemed to distract the drugged brother from his scratching.

"Karamatsu-niisan…" Choromatsu called, his voice noticeably softer. Todomatsu glanced back up to find Kara back on his feet a couple yards away, hunched over and mumbling the word "no" over and over as he tugged at the hair between his fingers. Choromatsu stepped closer, trying to bridge the gap between them. "Karamatsu-niisan, let me help you."

Choro was only a foot away when Karamatsu jumped back, terror and agony in his eyes, before he sprinted down the street without a word.

Choromatsu sighed heavily before turning back. Ichi mumbled angrily in Todomatsu's arms, limp against his chest.

"Shit, this is bad," he noted as he took Ichimatsu's free arm. Together, Choro and Todo were able to lift Ichimatsu to his feet and drag him into the house. However, once the door was locked, Ichimatsu tore himself out of the arms holding him up and launched himself at the far wall, hitting it with a hard, loud thump and a low growl. He slumped to the ground as Choro and Todo raced to catch him. Ichi hissed at them like a cat, striking out his nails like claws and backing into the corner. Todo could practically see a tail bushing up behind him.

He wasn't scratching or hurting himself anymore, so Choromatsu and Todomatsu decided to keep their distance. Although a careful eye was certainly still kept on him at all times.

"What the hell happened to us?"

Todomatsu glanced at his brother. Choromatsu stared at Ichimatsu, his expression so lost and eyes so full of despair. Todomatsu didn't have an answer. He could only stand there, dumbly, in silence.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Ichimatsu's next mood swing to hit.

An ear piercing screech split the previous heavy silence. It persisted past Ichi's available breath and continued after he brought in more air. His fingers dug into his tangled mess of hair, pulling on it as he rocked back and forth. Both Choro and Todo rushed to the screaming man's side, trying to hush him. His eyes were wide and wild, still bloodshot. His gaze was directed inward, as if he were seeing something in his head that filled him with terror.

Choromatsu pulled Ichimatsu's head into his chest, attempting to muffle the screams in his coat. Todomatsu rubbed Ichi's back, hoping the act would help loosen his tension and calm him down. Perhaps it was all the recent excitement, but the man's back felt abnormally warm. Almost too warm.

Ichimatsu's screeching slowly turned into hysterical sobbing, and from there calmed into frightened shivering and whimpering. The man clung to the coat in his hands, his face half shoved into Choromatsu's chest. Choro held him tightly.

Todomatsu noticed his brothers breathing increase, back rising and falling rapidly. "Ichimatsu-niisan?" he murmured cautiously.

Suddenly Ichimatsu lurched forward with a gag. Choromatsu's eyes widened before closing slowly. A pungent, acrid stench hit Todo's nose and he recoiled a little to get away from it. Once Ichimatsu's gagging paused, Choromatsu quickly pushed him into Todomatsu's arms.

"Take him to the bathroom." He stood and promptly walked out the front door.

With and quick glance, Todo found Ichi's face still pale and body limp. He hurried to his feet and hauled Ichi to where he thought the bathroom was. He was hopeful to get him to the toilet before the man vomited again, but luck was far from humoring him this week as Ichimatsu began vomiting onto himself. Todomatsu propped his brother against the wall, grimacing at the small stream of vomit dripping off his chin and onto his already dirty shirt. Todo grabbed the toilet paper roll and wrapped a significant amount around his hand. He wiped at Ichimatsu's chin and neck, keeping an ear on his breathing. Just as Todomatsu flushed the ruined toilet paper away, Choromatsu returned, his coat left behind.

"Is he done?"

"I think so," Todo answered as he glanced back at the middle brother barely keeping himself up against the wall, "I think he might be asleep."

"Let's get him in bed. Then you can head back home," Choromatsu knelt down to pull Ichi up.

Todo jumped, "What!? This late at night?"

The elder brother raised his eyebrows at the youngest, "You're still afraid of the dark?"

"It's a rational fear! Lots of people are afraid of the dark!"

"Kids."

Todomatsu pouted, taking Ichimatsu's right side to support. "You're one to talk about embarrassing things, Chorofappyski."

"Who's Chorofappyski!? You're making things up!"

Together, the two brothers lugged the middle into bed. They removed his soiled shirt, leaving his track pants for Ichi to remove if he woke up. Todo and Choro returned to the front room.

"What are we going to do, Choromatsu-niisan? We can't leave him like this."

Choro sighed heavily, "I'll take him home with me. I'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't do this again. You make sure Jyushimatsu stays out of trouble. Without Ichimatsu with him, I…" Choromatsu cut himself off with a glance Todo's way. Todomatsu frowned at his brother, but said nothing. He wouldn't get any answers from him. It wasn't worth the fight.

"As for the two of them, we'll have to wait until Ichimatsu is completely sober and going to stay that way. Jyushimatsu might have to stay with you for a few more weeks."

Todomatsu nodded in agreement, making a mental note to officially notify his lessor, "That's fine. He'll be better off with one of us anyway."

They fell into silence again, the awkwardness of the situation still heavy in the air. Todomatsu checked his phone absently, trying to look like he was invested in his whopping three social media notifications.

However, it wasn't long before Choromatsu sighed heavily again and fell back onto Ichimatsu's and Jyushimatsu's dirty couch.

"What the fuck was with Karamatsu-niisan? I can't figure it out! That was definitely not him drunk. Is he taking drugs too?" He paused in thought. "No, I'd know. I'd have seen. It would have made sense. Now that I know about Ichimatsu's. Buy why? Why would he act that way?"

Todo fiddled with the sleeve of his coat as he sat beside his older brother. "Has he ever acted that way with you?"

Choro shook his head, "No. Never. I know what they make him do bothers him, though. I've tried getting him to talk to me but he won't. I wouldn't imagine he'd talk to you about it?"

Todomatsu scoffed halfheartedly, "No. I'm the precious baby brother. No one wants to ruin the innocence of the baby." It was amusing, really, how much his brothers didn't want him knowing and yet were bad at hiding it.

"You're not a baby, Todomatsu. You're the youngest, sure, but you know more about the actual world than the rest of us do. We want to protect you, but for your safety, not because we think little of you."

Guilt instantly clawed into Todomatsu's chest, "I know. I know that's what it is, but it still feels like I'm being kept out of some big joke. Or maybe I'm the joke.

"Why are we talking about me? Weren't you trying to figure out Karamatsu-niisan?"

Choromatsu watched Todo for a few more seconds before turning back to his feet. "If he doesn't talk to us, then he probably doesn't talk to Jyushimatsu. I can guarantee he isn't talking to Osomatsu-niisan. So that leaves Ichimatsu… I have a feeling this has been going longer than the drugs."

"What do you mean?"

"Ichimatsu only started getting drugs a couple months ago, if I'm remembering my paperwork right. And we know for a fact he wasn't taking drugs when the house was taken, right?" Todo nodded firmly. "So what else would make him want to use drugs? He's never done well when stressed. Maybe Karamatsu-niisan is making him do things?"

"I know he's been telling Ichimatsu-niisan and Jyushimatsu-niisan to look after me. Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Maybe. I think it's more though. Karamatsu-niisan isn't a violent person, but he _hit_ Ichimatsu hard enough to send him to the ground."

"To be fair, he took it upon himself to hurt people on a regular basis when he joined this bullshit."

Choromatsu gasped and stared wide eyed with fearful concern at Todo, "How do you know about that?"

He couldn't help giving a small smirk of satisfaction as he replied, "Just because you don't tell me things doesn't mean you guys don't slip now and then. It's not hard to put two and two together."

Choro frowned, clearly unhappy with Todo having such knowledge, but he continued, "Alright, so it's not out of the question that it's getting to him and he's taking it out of Ichimatsu, right?"

Todomatsu's shoulders slumped in sadness at the thought as he nodded, "Yeah…"

Choromatsu sighed again and pushed his fingers through his hair, "We're in over our heads with all this. How did we even get here?"

Silence took over the room once more, neither knowing what else to say. Todomatsu fiddled with his pant legs awkwardly while Choromatsu frowned at the wood floor. They stayed like that for a while until Choro spoke once more.

"You really should go home. I'll keep Ichimatsu out of trouble. I'm sure Jyushimatsu is wondering where you are."

Todo was about to object when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and his heart sped in delight at the text message he saw.

 _Thinking about you. I love you. 3_

Atsushi was still awake. Would he pick him up and bring him home? Only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

The answer was yes, and although it would have been a good opportunity for Atsushi to meet Choromatsu, both Choro and Todo agreed now was not the time. Todomatsu was also not comfortable with Atsushi knowing where Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu normally lived (hell, Todomatsu didn't even know until that night), so Todomatsu braved the darkness until he arrived at a bar he and Choromatsu passed on their way.

It was a small place, but I was busy. A bunch of older men and women chatted about, one man wearing a birthday hat. Todomatsu sheltered himself in a corner as he waited for his boyfriend, keeping his distance from the other people.

His thoughts naturally drifted towards his brothers and what transpired that night. Todomatsu learned so much about his brothers he wasn't sure he ever wanted to know. Ichimatsu was a complete mess. At least Choromatsu was taking care of him from now on. But what about Choro? He said he _knew_ things. _Scary_ things by the sound of it. So scary it made Karamatsu back off. And Kara; he was actually dangerous! Todomatsu didn't know what he all did to Ichimatsu, but it must have been bad enough to turn to drugs.

For the first time in his whole life, Todomatsu wasn't only afraid for his brothers, but afraid _of_ them.

"Hey."

Todomatsu glanced up at a man now standing across the table from him. He was a bit younger than most of the denizens of the bar. His face carried a drunkenly flirtatious grin that made Todo grimace. He was not in the mood for this.

"Mind if I sit with you? You look a little lonely." Without a second to receive any sort of consent he wasn't going to get, the man sat across the small table, setting his drink down with him. "Would you like a drink? My treat?"

Todomatsu frowned heavily, "No. I'm fine. I'm waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up. Please leave me alone." Short, concise, and clear.

This man, however, didn't seem to understand. "Oh yeah? That's cool. I'm just here for my dad's birthday. He's fifty-five."

"That's nice. Please go away." Admittedly, Todomatsu didn't mean to say that quite so harshly, but it hardly seemed to matter anyway. How drunk was this man? Irritation began to prickled under the younger man's skin.

"Hey, don't be like that," the strange man cooed softly. _Who does this guy think he is?_ "I'm just lookin' to talk. It's boring in here with everyone being old. It's nice to see a young face."

Todomatsu decided to try being polite one last time, "Look, I'm having a bad day. I'd really like to be left alone. So if you would _please_. Leave. Me. Alone."

The stranger frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in displeasure as he clicked his tongue, "Figures you'd be a prissy bitch."

Rage flared in Todomatsu's belly. How dare this stranger come up to him, hit on him, stick around when he was clearly unwanted, and then call him a prissy bitch!

Nevermind that he was indeed a bitch sometimes and a rather effeminate man, but this man had no right!

Todo rose from his chair and slapped the stranger across the face. He rounded the table to find the exit, but his arm was restrained by a tight grip. Todomatsu looked back to find the man burning with anger.

 _Oh, shit._

"You think you can treat me like that, you fucking dick?" The man pulled Todomatsu back to him, grabbing his jaw to hold his head in place. "Someone outta teach you some manners."

"Someone ought to teach you not to touch others things." Relief and joy flooded Todo's chest, recognizing the voice of his defender. "I guess that will have to be me."

The stranger released Todo to face the other man, but he twirled back and to the floor in an instant. Todomatsu stared at the unconscious body at his feet for only a second before Atsushi grabbed his wrist and rushed them out of the bar. Todo was pushed into Atsushi's car, the door slamming quickly behind him. As soon as Atsushi was in the driver's seat, the car sped off into the night.

The remaining rush of adrenaline sent Todo into a series of giggles. "I can't believe you punched that guy!" He glanced over to see Atsushi cradling his fist against his chest, pain screwing up his facial features. "Are you okay?"

Atsushi stretched his fingers experimentally, "I think so. I didn't think it'd hurt that much."

"Do you want me to look at it? I have some stuff at home."

Atsushi glanced at him quickly, but appreciatively, "Sure, thanks."

Speaking of thanks… "Thank you for coming to get me. And for getting that guy off me." Todo curled his legs up onto the seat, wrapping his arms around them as he sent a cute smile at his boyfriend, "What would I do without you?"

Atsushi chuckled as he turned a corner, "Walking home alone in the dark."

Todo shuddered at the thought, "Ugh, don't remind me. I hate the dark."

"I've gathered."

It grew quiet then. Todomatsu laid his head on his knees and watched the street lights pass by. Hardly five minutes passed until they arrived at Todomatsu's apartment. For the first time, Atsushi followed Todo inside. Todomatsu was a little surprised not to find his direct elder brother. A pang of disappointment and loneliness hit him, but he brushed it away, perhaps feeling a little too angry about it.

He quickly pulled out the small box of first aid supplies from beneath his dishes - he hated leaving his dishes on the floor. Todomatsu took Atsushi's hand into his own to examine. It wasn't bad at all, the knuckles scuffed and a little red yet, but nothing bad. However, since the man hadn't said it didn't hurt anymore, Todo decided to at least put a bandage over the bright knuckles. He placed a gentle kiss over the bandage and smiled up at Atsushi. "How does it feel?"

His boyfriend grinned back at him, affection showing in his eyes, "Much better now."

Todo replaced the box under his dishes and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on the fish and he shuffled over to give it some food. Upon the same table, we're two pieces of paper. One was a note in Jyushimatsu's handwriting:

 _Totty_

 _I was called for a night job. Will be gone for the night. Also, your lessor stopped by and left you a letter!_

 _Love you!_

 _Jyushimatsu_

Uh oh. That wasn't good. Did a neighbor contract bedbugs again? Or was it cockroaches this time? He had paid his rent on time. There shouldn't be any other issue. At least he knew where Jyushimatsu was now.

Todomatsu set Jyushi's note down and picked up the folded paper sitting beside it. He opened it and his heart dropped as he read it.

"No. No, no, no! Shit!"

Atsushi was at his side in seconds, "What's wrong?"

"That bitch thinks I've been keeping Jyushimatsu here for months without telling her! He hasn't even been here a week!" Although the claim of noise complaints wasn't exactly out of the realm of possibility. "She's giving me a week to move out!"

First, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu fight. Then Karamatsu decides to go insane and Ichimatsu is actually a drug addict. His own mouth almost got him in big trouble. And now he's being evicted.

Could he claim worst day ever?

He registered Atsushi's arms around him before he realized he'd begun sobbing. He pressed his face into the soft shirt before him, fingers clutching it desperately. Calm murmurs reached Todo's ears, "It's okay. You'll be okay."

But how? How would he be okay when he was being thrown out of his home, his brothers were as unstable as ever, and he doesn't know who to trust anymore.

No, he knew one person he could trust. Todomatsu calmed himself down enough to look up at Atsushi's eyes. He sniffled and swallowed before speaking quietly, "Can I stay with you? Please? Can I stay with you?"

Atsushi seemed to be thinking on it for a moment, "What about your brother?"

Todomatsu eyes fell, but his heart couldn't manage to conjure much care at the moment. "I don't know. I don't want to think about that right now. I just… I don't know! I want to go home. I…" Todo looked back up pleadingly, "Take me to your place, Atsushi. Please. I need to get away from all of this."

Atsushi nodded easily, "Yeah, that's fine. Let's go." Todomatsu allowed himself to be lead out of the apartment, only turning back to lock the door. They returned to Atsushi's car and drove away swiftly.

Todomatsu curled up in the passenger's seat, feeling empty and hollow inside, yet the sides were overflowing with so many mixed emotions. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to hide under some blankets and sleep. Sleep forever. Then he wouldn't have to deal with these emotions.

"Todomatsu?" His head rose to his name. Atsushi glanced between him and the road, the intensity in his eyes as strong as ever. "Are you okay?"

Todomatsu looked down at the floorboards. He didn't have the strength to come up with a lie. "Not really. One of the worst days of my life, actually."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He didn't want to talk at all. He just wanted to sleep. Snuggle up to his beloved boyfriend and sleep.

"Was it bad, what happened when you asked me to come get you?" Atsushi's voice was soft as he spoke.

Todomatsu couldn't help but be upset that he was even asking. "Obviously. Why do you think I was out in that part of town in the first place?"

"I'm just asking."

It grew quiet when Todo didn't reply. He zoned out until the car stopped. His body moved on its own, taking him outside the car and to Atsushi's side. The man took his hand gently and guided him into the building. The elevator ride ticked by too slowly for Todomatsu's liking, but eventually it stopped and allowed him to enter the safety of his boyfriend's complex.

Atsushi left Todomatsu at the entrance to leave his keys and wallet on the kitchen island. He returned and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Todo leaned into his chest, much of the day's stress melting away. Atsushi took a step back and wrapped one arm around Todomatsu's back and another under his knees to lift him up into his arms. Todo let out a surprised yelp and latched onto his boyfriend's neck to avoid falling. He relaxed as he realized Atsushi was simply carrying him to the bedroom. Todo was reminded just how tired he was and laid his head on the other man's shoulder.

He was lain onto the bed gently and given a long, calming kiss on the lips before Atsushi pulled away once more to search for pajamas. Todomatsu removed his clothes as new ones were thrown in his direction. After redressing, Todo buried himself under the blankets. Atsushi joined him, redressed as well, and curled around him protectively. Todo huddled desperately into his arms and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

He woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the distant sound of Atsushi's voice. Reaching fingers found the sheets beside him gone cold. Todomatsu sat up and checked the alarm clock: 7:18. Atsushi would be at work by now. Why was he still here? It was a weekday, so he should be at work.

The man, himself, walked into the bedroom at that moment, two mugs of coffee in his hands. With a smile, he handed one mug to Todomatsu. Todo accepted the drink thankfully. The bitter taste felt good on his tastebuds.

"How do you feel?"

Todomatsu thought on the question as a soothing hand rubbed his back. He still had no idea what he was going to do, or what he should do. He couldn't tell Atsushi the details of last night. Or anything really. Then he remembered the eviction letter and he groaned in response.

"I'm getting kicked out of my apartment!"

"I know that bit. Do you want to talk about what else happened last night? It might be good to talk it out."

Todomatsu shook his head firmly, "No. I can't. It's… it's not something I can just tell you about."

"It has to do with your family, then?"

Todomatsu blinked up at him in surprise, "What?"

Atsushi shrugged casually, "Seems like every time something happens it's about your family. This one seems pretty big. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay."

Todo sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be okay knowing what he does now. It was bad enough before. Now it's worse, and he isn't sure he even wants to be a part of any of it.

Of course, he always would be. They're his _brothers_. He'll always be there for them, just like they will be for him. Most of them at least. "I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe one day… just… not now." Todomatsu paused to take another sip of coffee, "Shouldn't you be at work, anyway?"

Atsushi smiled down at him, his arm curling around Todomatsu's waist, "I called in. Told the boss I had a family emergency."

The terminology confused Todo at first, but then he blushed heavily at the insinuation. _I'm his family…_

Atsushi leaned down kiss the crown of Todo's head. "I have some ideas on things to do today. Just the two of us. I've already made some reservations for tonight."

Todomatsu blinked up at the man staring down at him, "You took a day off for me? Why?"

Atsushi's expression fell serious. He took the coffee from Todo and placed both mugs on the night stand before facing him completely.

"Yes. And because I can see something bad happened and it's taken a toll on you. I don't want to see you be upset for too long, so I decided to make today about you. I called in to work for both of us. Everything is taken care of. All you have to do is enjoy it."

Atsushi took Todo hands into his, holding them firmly, "I love you, Todomatsu. I don't like seeing you upset. And if you can't talk about it, I can about least distract you from it."

Todomatsu stared at their hands and felt a few tears at the corners of his eyes. "No one has ever done that for me before." He looked up into Atsushi's eyes, determined to make the man's efforts worthwhile. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Now get dressed. We have places to go and people to see!"

"Wha-? Hey!" Todo called out as Atsushi scurried out of the room, his coffee in hand.

* * *

By places to go, Atsushi meant a boutique to be fitted for a suit to, apparently, be worn that night, two art museums, a theater show performing Todomatsu's favorite play, and a theme park before returning to the boutique to pick up the suit. Atsushi insisted he put it on right away.

"You'll need it for our next stop," he'd said.

Todomatsu posed in the mirror, quite liking how the cloth lined his curves and accented his every move. He felt strong and prideful wearing such an expensive outfit. Sexy even. Could he really let Atsushi pay for such a gift?

Of course he could. That's his boyfriend out there. Waiting for him.

Taking care of him.

So far, the day had been so eventful and effectively distracting from the one before. It was the complete opposite, and it had everything to do with the man he loved. Happy warmth filled his chest as Todo thought about how much Atsushi must truly care for him to do so much to make up for a bad day. It was astounding, really.

"Todomatsu? Are you ready? Our reservations are within the hour and it takes half to get there."

"Coming!" He gave himself one last look over before sliding the curtain back. He gasped when he saw Atsushi wearing a similar, but much more alluring, suit as his own. "When did you change into that?"

"You've been in there for over twenty minutes."

Todomatsu chuckled apologetically. "Sorry. So where are we going next?"

Atsushi rose his elbow and hooked his arm out for Todomatsu to take, "Somewhere memorable."

Memorable? That's a word he hadn't used to describe anything else. Todomatsu wondered what sort of excitement and high society event they were about to attend. It made his toes curl anxiously as his chest fluttered in impatience. He hooked his own elbow against the other's, accepting his lead.

Back to the car they went, the next half hour passing agonizingly slow for Todomatsu. However, they finally arrived and Todomatsu gaped as they walked inside.

The intoxicating aroma of garlic filled the air as a set of string instruments played from somewhere within. A small line of people waited to be seated, dressed in the same formal attire as the two of them. The walls boasted cold gray bricks, lined with oak beams. Dulled lights shone from above in inclosed domes. Some tables held a candle or two burning in the center of gold trimmed table cloths.

The fancy, high class air still caused Todomatsu to gasp lightly as he gazed around. Atsushi's arm wrapped around his back, keeping him close.

"We're a little early, so we'll sit for a bit."

Todo couldn't form words to convey just how these settings really mystified him. It happened every time. He was broken out of his daze when fingers twined between his own and claimed the space against his palm. His eyes rose to find Atsushi looking back at him with a soft smile. Todomatsu smiled back genuinely.

"Thank you for today. It really did help."

Atsushi's hand tightened around his, drawing them closer together, "I'm glad. But it's not over yet."

"There's more!?" Todomatsu exclaimed a little too loudly. The other waiting patrons glanced at the pair, annoyed by the interruption to the own hushed conversations. Todo lowered his voice to continue, "It's so late already! We've done so much! How can there be more?"

Atsushi merely chuckled before pulling away. "It's time for dinner."

A waiter placed them at a secluded table, close to the string quintet playing in the back of the restaurant. Their orders came swiftly, and the two were left to eat. The two had gotten through most of their meals when Atsushi motioned for a nearby waiter. He whispered to him behind an overturned hand. The waiter nodded in understanding and promptly left.

"What's that about?" Todomatsu asked after swallowing. Atsushi pushed his plate aside, doing the same to Todomatsu's and took his hands into his. Todo watched in confusion, though made no attempt to stop the other. "What are you doing?"

"Todomatsu," Atsushi's intense stare was back and Todo couldn't look away. The man had him locked in place, hands in his own, frozen in an Italian restaurant with a mood setting audio accompaniment only feet away. Todomatsu felt a growing blush rising in his cheeks as his heartbeat increased.

"We haven't known each other long, but I feel like I have always known you. I don't know where I would be now if I didn't have you. And I don't care, because I don't want to know. All I want is to keep you by my side forever. You mean so much to me, and I want to be there for you every day, through the bad and the good. I never want another day without waking up with you by my side. So I need to ask…"

The waiter from before stepped up beside Todomatsu with a silver platter. He removed the lid and presented the contents. Todomatsu's eyes widened in surprise.

Two roses, one white and one pink, laid on the silver, stalks twisted together in a circle and the flowers themselves resting against each other. Inside the rose circle, atop a silk doily, sat a chocolate cupcake.

And right on top of the vanilla icing, sat a diamond encrusted ring.

"Matsuno Todomatsu, will you marry me?"

Todomatsu swore his heart skipped several beats. Marry him? Admittedly, the thought of marriage hadn't even crossed Todo's mind. But now that it was presented to him, his heart was screeching for him to answer. His stomach felt light and heavy at the same time as he stared at the ring. It was beautiful, a sizable diamond jutting out of the center, and three smaller diamonds on either side of it. It shone brilliantly in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

Todo's eyes finally rested on Atsushi. His face was so calm, but held a hit of cute nervousness that made Todomatsu's heart swell. An embarrassed giggle escaped him when a few tears streamed down his face. He pulled out of Atsushi's hands to wipe them away and hide the ever darkening blush in his face. With a deep breath, he looked back at Atsushi with a wide smile and nodded.

"Yes. Yes! I will!"

The restaurant had grown quiet while Todomatsu had processed the moment, but as soon as he gave his answer, the entire building whooped and applauded in congratulations.

Todo barely heard them as he smiled at his boyfriend- No. _Fiancé._ Atsushi stood and stepped over to take the ring out of the cupcake icing. He wiped it clean with a napkin before taking Todomatsu's left hand and slid the ring on his finger. Todomatsu couldn't hold his ecstatic glee inside any longer and launched himself up to kiss Atsushi on the lips. Another round of applause resounded through the restaurant.

The kiss didn't last nearly long enough, but a public setting could only allow so much display of affection.

The newly engaged couple sat back in their seats, blushing smiles covering both faces. They split the cupcake between them as dessert, feeding each other a few pieces not-so-discreetly.

Todomatsu was drunk on happiness by the time they arrived back at Atsushi's apartment. All he felt in the elevator was a craving for the man in his arms, and it seemed Atsushi felt the same way.

Todo was pressed against the elevator wall, legs wrapped around Atsushi's waist, as they kissed messily. The small space heated quickly as the two touched and kissed, never once pulling away. Even when the elevator finally stopped, Atsushi only pulled Todomatsu closer, lifting him up and carrying him into the complex. Todomatsu's fingers dug further into dark hair, pulling them into a deeper kiss.

Atsushi pulled on Todomatsu's own hair and placed his mouth closer to his shoulder. Todo got the idea, the man needed to see where he was going after all, and attacked his neck with bites and suckles. Atsushi's breath increased, growing heavy and more animalistic as he walked.

It wasn't long before the grip on his legs and waist fell away and Todomatsu fell on his back on the bed. He was pushed back, his head hitting the pillows before Atsushi climbed over him.

The eyes above were dark with lust and desire. Todomatsu felt his breath being taken away just from that look.

A dark grin spread across Atsushi's face as he spoke, "Remember when I said today wasn't over yet?"

Todomatsu nodded, unable to speak.

"I have one request from you. Accept everything I'm about to do, and I promise you won't regret a single second."

A warning flashed in the back of Todo's mind. He actually knew next to nothing about what Atsushi might be into. And with five older brothers - even if one wasn't sexually driven in the slightest - he knew there were things he didn't want to participate in.

"Keep it clean. No blood. Or extremes."

The man above looked a little taken aback, but nodded in agreement. "Of course. I only want to bring you pleasure."

Todomatsu nodded, agreeing to the terms. Atsushi smiled once more. "Perfect." he rummaged around behind him a few seconds. When his hands returned, Todomatsu soon found himself in complete darkness.

* * *

As soon as Todomatsu unlocked his apartment door, it swung open and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him tightly against a soft sweater.

"Ah! Jyushimatsu-niisan! Too tight!"

Jyushi didn't release him, but did loosen his hold. "Where were you? You didn't come home yesterday. I searched and searched for you but I couldn't find you!"

"I was with Atsushi, niisan. I'm fine."

Jyushimatsu relaxed around him, but kept his hold. "Ah. Good."

Todomatsu shifted in his brothers embrace. He didn't want to share all the terrible news, but Jyushimatsu had to know what had happened with his closest brother.

"Jyushimatsu-niisan."

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Ichimatsu-niisan." Jyushi's face leveled, his shoulders tensing. Todomatsu pressed against his chest to ease him inside. "Let's go inside. It's going to take a while."

Jyushimatsu reluctantly stepped back. Todomatsu closed the door behind them. He took his brother's hand and led him to the futon. It took a bit of effort, but eventually Jyushimatsu was sitting with him. Todomatsu kept holding his brother's hand as he explained what happened. He told him about Karamatsu, and how he and Choromatsu found Ichimatsu, and how Choro offered to take care of the fourth brother personally. Jyushi sat and listened, his eyes fixed on his lap all the while.

"Choromatsu-niisan will take care of him. He'll be safe there." Todo squeezed the larger hand in attempt to console him. Jyushimatsu blinked, but otherwise made no attempt to show he understood. Todomatsu sat patiently, watching the others face for any indication of coming up from wherever his mind had gone.

Thankfully, Todo thought, a small smile pulled up his cheeks. Jyushi turned to the younger with hope in his eyes.

"Ichimatsu-niisan will be okay." Todomatsu nodded once in affirmation, a grin forming on his face as well. Jyushi's smile widened a little more, returning to his more normal expression.

The hopeful moment didn't last however.

"Remember the letter my lessor left me?" Jyushimatsu nodded. "It was an eviction notice. I have six days to leave." The elders shoulders slumped once more. Todomatsu knew the feeling. He looked away as he continued, "I'm going to move in with Atsushi. We're going to move everything this weekend."

"Ah."

A glance back showed Jyushimatsu staring at the futon again. "I can't ask Atsushi to take you in too. That'd be too much."

"Right." The answer came out a little disheartened and Todomatsu couldn't help but scoot closer.

"I'm sorry, niisan. I wish it wasn't this way."

Jyushimatsu hummed before turning back to his brother, "I'll be okay, too. I'll go back home. Ichimatsu-niisan isn't there…"

As if it could fall further, Todo's heart sank once more at the strangely forlorn and tense tone. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, Totty." Todo blinked as Jyushimatsu perked suddenly. "You have bruises. And red marks." The younger shoulders suddenly rose to cover whatever was seen on his neck and tore his hand back to cover his raw wrists. He'd pulled a little too much on that tie last night…

"When's the wedding?"

Todo blushed heavily, squirming under the teasing eyes of his twin brother. "There are more important things to worry about than my relationship!"

"Waah! But Totty! Your ring is huge!" Jyushimatsu leaned over Todo's shoulder to get a better look.

The younger pouted, "It's not that big."

"King sized home run big! _Booeh!_ "

A shriek of shock preceded a series of laughter as fingers dug into Todomatsu's sides. The two wrestled on the floor, exchanging places frequently. Jyushimatsu ended up pinning Todomatsu down in the end, both panting with wide smiles. The elder flopped down beside the younger.

"We'll be okay, Totty. We always are."

Todomatsu's grin faltered, not quite able to truly believe his brothers words. He reached for his phone and checked the time. "I have to leave for work in ten minutes."

Jyushi shot back up in a surge of energy before falling back down onto Todomatsu, "Hustle wrestle!"

"No no no-ah!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This one is short, but we'll be back to normal for the last two chapters.**

* * *

"Alright, that's it for tonight. Get out of here!"

The class ended and the two brothers gravitated to each other. They exchanged a glance, Choromatsu signaling for the younger to wait before he asked. Todomatsu followed his brother outside into the ever growing cold and darkness. The faintest strips of sunlight remained in the sky, but the moon clawed it's way high among the stars. The two walked a bit away from the rest of the class before Todomatsu burst.

"Is he doing okay? Is he home alone? Can you trust him to be alone? I did some research and relapses aren't uncommon. Are you-"

"Can you shut up for a minute so I can answer?"

Todomatsu clamped his mouth shut, annoyed at being interrupted. But he did want answers, so he kept it that way.

Choro took a small breath, "He's… okay? He must have been really doing it hard after his fight with Jyushimatsu. He's going through a lot of withdrawals. He was sleeping when I left but he hasn't been very mobile. Only when I force him to move. I bring him to the office with me during the day to keep an eye on him. His shitty aura is pretty good at keeping visits short, so I haven't had too many distractions. Even got to go home a little early yesterday."

"So Ichimatsu-niisan as usual then?"

"Aside from him complaining about his body aches and cravings and not always able to keep food down. Yes."

Todomatsu nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"What about Jyushimatsu?"

Todo glanced at the ground, "He went back home. I got an eviction notice. Out in three days. I'm moving in with Atsushi, so you don't need to worry about me."

Choromatsu straightened at the name. "Speaking of him, congratulations."

Todomatsu blinked at his brother for a second before it struck him and he showed off the ring, "Oh! Thank you, Choromatsu-niisan. Sorry, I've kinda forgot about it. So much else to think about right now."

Todo heard the coat moving before he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and bring him to Choromatsu's side. He looked over to see his older brother grinning at him with pride. "Don't focus on the bad things so much. You have good things going on. Take pride in that."

It was simple, but it was advice Todomatsu needed to hear. His chest calmed and some of his worries melted away. He nodded, happy to have one brother who seemed to have his shit together.

* * *

Three days later, Todomatsu stood alone in his empty apartment. He decided to stop by after his work shift to make sure he had grabbed everything and settled what needed to be with his former lessor.

The room was empty, completely void of its previous homey feel. Todomatsu wasn't going to miss living there, but it was still home for a few years. He sighed, ready to leave for a final time, when the door swung open and shut faster than he could process.

A man stood at the door, peeking out the peephole. Fear singed Todo's chest. The man turned around and a familiar face sent a chill down the younger's spine.

 _His face._

"Totty! Listen, I need you to follow my directions without question, okay? I'll make sure you're safe. I have a plan."

Todomatsu's eyes widened in shock, confused at the sight before him. The man looked a little disheveled, dressed in heavily worn jeans and black tee shirt. Not exactly dressed for mid-Autumn weather.

"O- Osomatsu-niisan?" It came in a whisper, Todo still in shock.

Osomatsu nodded, swiftly closing the distance between them, "Yeah, it's me. Look, I need you to take these pills. They'll knock you out and make it look like you fell over dead. But you won't be. I'll make sure to get you before you wake up. We just have to cement the idea that you're dead."

Dead? Was Osomatsu trying to kill him!? "...What?"

Oso shoved his hand of powdery white pills at the younger, rushing through his words. "I need you to go into town, take these and keep walking around until they take effect. Don't worry about after that. I have everything under control."

Todomatsu shook his head, trying to understand what his eldest brother was saying. "I don't understand-"

"Just do it, Totty, we don't have time to talk it out! Take the pills!"

"What are you saying? Why do you want me to do that?" Todomatsu exclaimed, his confusion mixing with his earlier fear. It was a heady combination and freaked him out further.

"I can protect you from him! Just let me help you." Oso tried to drop the pills into Todomatsu's hand but the younger pulled away, backing in fear, "No! Protect me from who?"

Osomatsu's eyes widened as he stared at the hand against Todo's chest. "Is that a ring?" Todomatsu clenched his hand and held it tighter to his body. "You're going to _marry him?_ "

So this was about Atsushi. Was his brother jealous? Perhaps not as fear lined the eldest's eyes. Oso stepped forward, his voice growing desperate.

"I don't know who you think he is but I promise he's not that."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Take the pills and I'll prove it. I'll get you away from him. I promise. He won't know anything. You'll be safe."

"No!"

Osomatsu continued to close the space between them. "Dammit, Todomatsu, I'll explain later, but you _need_ to do what I say _now._ "

"No! What the hell, Osomatsu-niisan?" Confusion morphed into frustration as the pills were constantly shoved at him. Todomatsu smacked Oso's hand away, a couple pills dislodging from his hand. "You think you can come here and demand things of me? Where were you the last two fucking years!? How can you walk in here and tell me to take some shady pills and expect me to listen to you like a damn dog?"

That got Osomatsu to back off a little, taken aback by the anger in the younger's voice. But that anger only received fury in return. "I came to save your ungrateful ass! How do you think I feel knowing you're risking your life being with that monster?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Atsushi isn't a monster! Who the hell told you about him, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving until you take these pills."

"Fuck you!" Todomatsu stomped past his eldest twin brother, only to be tossed back around by the arm.

Osomatsu's grip hurt a little as he brought his face close. "You don't understand what he will do to you."

Frustrated anger swelled in Todo's chest, "The hell do you know about him?"

"A lot more than you do," the growl puffed wet warmth onto Todomatsu's nose.

"Bullshit."

"The fuck is your problem, Todomatsu? When did you get so damn bitchy?"

"The same time you decided to leave me for two years!" The younger's eyes began to water and tears quickly spilled over. _This_ was how he reunited with his big brother? _This_ was how he finally got to see Osomatsu after so long?

He was better off waiting forever.

"That had nothing to do with you."

Todomatsu didn't respond. He pulled his arm out of Osomatsu grip and ran for the door. Osomatsu chased after him down the sidewalk, shouting for him to stop. But Todomatsu didn't stop. He ran from his brother as long as he could. He couldn't stay. He didn't have to stay. He didn't need Osomatsu anymore.

Eventually he stopped hearing the desperate calls and his footsteps slowed to a stop. People milled around him, some staring, some bumping into him without a care. Todomatsu managed to keep his sobs at bay until he fell into an alley and they spilled over his cheeks like a carton of milk. His fingers shook as he fished for his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

Everything was warm and soft when Todomatsu woke up. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself safe in Atsushi's - no, _their_ bedroom. The blankets bunched up around his neck, trapping the heat underneath. Behind him, Atsushi breathed steadily against the back of his neck in his sleep, body and arms curled protectively around him. In his post sleep haze, Todo smiled happily. If this was how he would wake up every morning, he didn't regret a single thing.

Suddenly, the events of the previous day slid to the front of his mind, tearing the happiness away. He instantly took hold of Atsushi's hand and brought it up to cuddle against his chest for comfort. A deep breath and a twitch from behind announced Atsushi's emergence from sleep. Todomatsu quickly spun around to press himself against his fiancé's chest. He fought against the tears that threatened to fall.

Atsushi's arms reformed around his torso, enclosing him in a shell of blankets and arms. "Sshhh, let it out. Don't hold it back."

Todomatsu couldn't help but obey. The tears raced to be free from behind his eyes as he sobbed against the muscled chest. Atsushi held him close, rubbing his back and kissing his head.

He didn't cry nearly as much as the day before, although he still felt exhausted afterwards. He realized he couldn't recall actually coming back to the complex. He couldn't remember even leaving the alley. He must have fallen asleep right in the alley, in Atsushi's arms. How did he not wake up on the way home?

"Hey."

Todomatsu sniffed again as he looked up at the soft call. Like always, his fiancé was calm and cool when Todo was a complete, wet mess. He lowered his eyes at the thought, embarrassed.

"How do you feel?"

Todomatsu grunted, "Tired. I don't want to move. Or talk."

Atsushi hummed in reply, "If I let you rest for a while longer will you talk to me? I won't be able to stand not knowing what's gotten you so upset lately."

After a moment of thought, Todo nodded, agreeing to speak later. Atsushi pulled Todomatsu closer and readjusted the sheets. Todomatsu snuggled against the warm chest and fell asleep once again.

* * *

When he woke up the second time, Todomatsu was alone in bed. It was colder, not as inviting and comforting as before. Atsushi was gone.

Where was he? Did he leave for work? Would he actually leave Todomatsu alone today? Todo had to close the cafe today. Could he go in and pretend everything was perfectly fine?

Todo hurried out of bed, noticing he was stripped down to his briefs and one of Atsushi's casual shirts in place of his own. He padded passed the bathroom and into the main room. The scent of coffee hit Todomatsu's nose before he almost smacked into a naked chest.

"Oh! Todomatsu! I was just coming back. I had a couple calls to make and then I made some coffee."

Todomatsu stared at Atsushi's face for a couple seconds before relief flooded his chest. "You're still here."

"Of course I'm still here. But I will need to head to work later. I can't have too many days off so close together."

Disappointment prickled under Todomatsu's skin, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Atsushi was a businessman. He wasn't granted many sick days.

"You're here now. That's what matters." Taking care not to spill Atsushi's coffee, which he might have done already, Todo swiped in to hug his fiancé tightly, letting him know he still needed him.

Atsushi sighed, placing a hand on the smaller man's head. "Why don't we sit down?"

Todomatsu allowed Atsushi to pry him off and lead him to the couch. They sat side by side and Atsushi took a good, long sip of his coffee before he set it down on the coffee table and took Todomatsu's hands into his.

"Alright. What happened yesterday? Start from the beginning."

Todomatsu's mind whirled with memories, unsure where exactly to start right away. "Everything was fine at work. I left and went to the apartment like I said I would. And…" he paused, afraid of saying it out loud. He forced the words past his lips, "I found Osomatsu-niisan there."

Atsushi's hands ever so slightly tightened around Todomatsu's. Todo took it as a further sign of support. "And?"

"He… he said that you… that you'd hurt me. He said you've done bad things. He tried to make me take something that would make me pass out. Like I was dead. He wanted to take me away from you and I don't know why." Todomatsu's battle with his emotions failed, his voice trembled and his hands shook as he recalled the events. "I was scared. He kept trying to make me take those pills. I ran away from him. I…" He clung to the hands in his own tightly. "I didn't want it to be like this! I wanted to see him but not…" His front fell forward into the comforting chest of his love and let the tears fall for a third time. It only lasted for a few minutes. Todomatsu felt so emotionally exhausted. He'd been through so much the last few weeks. He wasn't sure what else could possibly happen to make his month worse.

"Atsushi?" He murmured, barely sending out each syllable.

But the man above still caught it, "Yes?"

"Promise me you won't leave me? Promise me you won't disappear, or break any laws, or risk your life?" Todo sat up a little to look Atsushi in the eyes, "Please?"

Atsushi was silent for a full second before he squeezed his hands around the smaller ones, "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Have a nice day!" Todomatsu waved the customer off with a polite smile before turning to the next one.

A coworker slid in beside him as he began his greeting. "You're free to go, Todo. I'm here to take over."

Todomatsu thanked her and quickly slipped into the back to punch out. He changed his clothes in the bathroom before wishing his co-workers good luck with the rush and hurried out the building. Once outside he took a deep breath. The fresh air was revitalizing during his struggles the past week. It took a lot of effort to hide his troubles from his co-workers and friends, but it paid off with only mild concern from his closest friends.

The news of his engagement was still a hot topic at Sutabaa as well.

Although, Todo had expected to encounter Osomatsu again at some point, yet neither hide nor hare of him had appeared. Something seemed off about the whole thing when he thought about it. He tried not to, though.

A whistle caught Todomatsu's attention as he started down the street. A few parking spaces the opposite way, Atsushi stood with a grin, his car parked beside him. Todomatsu smiled gleefully and ran to him, launching himself into his arms in an embrace.

"I have a surprise for you."

Todo looked up, finding himself insanely curious at the rare excited tone his fiancé gave. "What is it?"

"My boss is having a dinner with some of our co-workers tonight. I was chosen to join them. It's a big deal. We all have a plus one to give out, so I was thinking…

"I'd take one of your brothers along. Which one should I take?"

Todomatsu smacked the other's chest several times and pouted at the suggestion, "Oh my god, do _not_ even joke about that! My brothers are de- er, not good with get togethers."

Atsushi laughed at the reaction. "Nah, I'm taking you. If I can steal you away from that handsome and intelligent fiancé of yours."

Todomatsu smiled genuinely up at Atsushi, "You're really excited about it."

" _Very._ "

"Do we have enough time to go home and change into something appropriate?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Then let's go!"

Atsushi's excitement was contagious and Todomatsu couldn't help but feed off it.

Around two hours later, excitement had yet to die down. Todomatsu was wearing the suit Atsushi paid for on their engagement night, while Atsushi was sporting a velvet red suit, underlined with a black tee, tie, and shoes. He looked expensive, and Todomatsu was planning on taking it off the man himself when they got back home.

The car turned into a back alley, a small parking lot with a van hidden among the tall, run down buildings. It didn't even look like some were being used.

"What are we doing back here?"

Atsushi, as calm as ever, answered with a grin, "We'll be going in the back way. We have a special area set up just for us."

Todomatsu hummed as the car was parked. A heavy weight settled in Todo's belly, not entirely sure about the area. "Can't we just go in the front?"

"No, they won't recognize us if we go through the front. Specific directions from the boss said to go through the back."

Todomatsu watched Atsushi exit the car, feeling a little uneasy. He followed, however, not about to be left behind. Atsushi lead them to the back door and pushed his way inside, shoes clacking against the cement floor. The door was heavy, as if it wasn't often used, when Todomatsu quickly grabbed it to keep from closing.

"Atsushi! It's dark in here! What are we doing here!" he hissed.

"It's alright. All part of the plan."

"What plan!?"

Suddenly, a large light hanging loosely from the ceiling flickered on. Todomatsu gasped at the flimsy wooden chair that sat in the center of the lit circle. A man was sitting in it, ankles and knees tied to the chair legs, arms tied behind the back, as well as his waist and torso, effectively keeping the man seated. As soon as the light shone harshly on him, he groaned, head lifting into consciousness.

Todomatsu gasped again, every warning signal in his brain silenced as he released the door and raced towards the man in the chair.

"Osomatsu-niisan! What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

Osomatsu's eyes took a moment to focus before they widened with frantic fear, "Totty! What are you doing here!? No. Get out. And run as far away from here as possible."

"I'll untie you. Just give me-"

"There's no time! He-" Osomatsu froze mid sentence. Todomatsu followed the petrified gaze behind him. Todomatsu opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated when he saw eyes filled with malice aimed at his brother. He took a step back, his heart rate speeding in his chest.

"W-what's going on?"

Neither man spoke for a full minute. Atsushi smirked at Osomatsu as he broke the deafening silence. "Would you like to provide your dearest brother with some context, _Osomatsu-niisan?_ " he spat the name mockingly. "Or would you rather let the man who was actually there for him tell him what's going on?"

The accusation seemed to have slashed Osomatsu's panic stricken face, as fury replaced it, making Atsushi smirk wider. However, his voice was soft and sympathetic as he spoke, "Todomatsu, I'm sorry. This man is the reason for everything that's happened since Okā-san and Otō-san died."

Todomatsu's brain felt clouded and numb, confused by the interaction between his brother and his fiancé, by the environment, and the shadows shrouding the rest of the room.

"Atsushi is my boss. Our leader. _He_ leads the Akatsuka Ward mafia. This is what I was trying to save you from."

Todomatsu stared at his brother in disbelief. Then he turned to his fiancé and stared at him. "No…" Denial rose in his throat as his spoke, "No. Atsushi isn't part of the mafia. He's a businessman. He works an honest job. He-"

"Totty, I'm sorry, but it's true. And despite all of our efforts, you were still dragged into it, too."

Todo searched his brothers eyes for the lies, the jokes, the sign that this was all some elaborate prank so he could slap both these men and go home.

But there was none. Every bit of Osomatsu was truth and pity. He turned to Atsushi and begged, "Tell me he's lying. Please. Tell me you aren't part of all this."

Atsushi shrugged, his expression fairly indifferent, "You never asked what sort of business I dealt in, so I never needed to lie to you about it. Oh, except for the dinner. There is no dinner."

Todomatsu's heart sank to his stomach, his legs wobbling beneath him and threatening to collapse. His brain raced through everything: their first interaction, their dates, their first kiss, their first time in bed together, all the times he comforted him, their engagement. Was it all fake? Did he mean _anything_ to Atsushi?

Todomatsu fell to his knees and tears of heartbreak flooded his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take you out for dinner when we're done here. I just need to take care of your back stabbing brother here."

From the edges of his watered vision and reeling mind, Todomatsu watched as Atsushi stepped forward and regarded the eldest Matsuno brother.

"Did you really think you could get away with it, Osomatsu? Oh, you almost did. And that makes me very, very unhappy." Osomatsu glared silently as Atsushi bent over just enough to place his face directly in front of Oso's. "You know what I'm like when I'm unhappy. You know what's coming. But can you guess how far I'm willing to go? Because I'm pretty fucking pissed at you," Atsushi chuckled. "You betrayed me, Osomatsu. You weren't just content as my right hand man? No, you wanted more, didn't you? You wanted everything. You wanted to _be_ _me._ "

"Please. I'd rather stab my own eyes than be you." Osomatsu retorted.

"I can arrange that."

Osomatsu glowered at the man above him, keeping his mouth shut this time.

Atsushi's gaze suddenly whipped to Todomatsu and the youngest brother squeaked in fear. The man straightened and approached Todo with his indifferent expression. His eyes still held that intensity that the younger had come to love, but now they invoked terror in his heart as they looked down upon Todomatsu. He reached a hand out and gently stroked Todomatsu's cheek. Todo flinched, but his limbs were locked in place.

"Oh, Todomatsu. What was it your niisan called you earlier? Totty? Cute."

Atsushi reached out once more, seized Todomatsu's wrists and tugged him onto his feet. If not for the context, Todo might even call it graceful. Atsushi trapped him under his arms, unable to break out. Todomatsu tried to recall any self defense moves he could use, but his brain was already occupied with incessantly invasive thoughts he didn't want to deal with.

Todomatsu's struggles ended quickly, his body unable to defend itself with Atsushi's own betrayal stabbing him in the chest time and time again. His eyes rose to find his eldest brother's in front of him, but Osomatsu wasn't looking at him. His brother kept his eyes on the man behind him, a wild fury inside them.

Wet breath tickled Todo's ear as Atsushi spoke, "You see, Totty, I have to punish your brother. But before that, how about I tell him about us? About how I seduced you into falling in love with me, and even agreeing to marry me.

"Isn't that something, Osomatsu? Your baby brother agreed to marry me. How did it feel when you found out? I know exactly what happened between you two. Your dearest little Totty told me how you went insane and tried to sneak him away! How shameful of you, Osomatsu. I would have shared with you if you had just asked nicely. Or is that where you actually draw the line? No? Where did all of your beautiful expressions go? I want to see more than just your angry face." Osomatsu's brows fell further down his face.

Atsushi hummed in thought, an arm rising over Todomatsu's chest to take hold of his chin. Todo stayed as still as he could, not wanting to anger the man he thought had loved him.

"Should I tell niisan how you were so desperate for attention and so shallow that when I gave you a few compliments and waved a few large tips your way you were practically putty in my hands? It was amusing, really. You think you're so cute. And you are. But not as cute as you think. It doesn't really work in the long game. A bit tiresome, actually."

And there it was. The truth of the last six months. There was never a time when he was chasing after Atsushi and Atsushi chasing after him. It was all a big joke. And it hurt. Todomatsu's heart felt like a twenty pound weight against his ribs, tears falling without a care for his dignity.

"Don't get me wrong, Totty, I do find you attractive. Oh! Should we tell Osomatsu-niisan about what a little slut you are? Oh, Osomatsu, the stories I could tell you. I found out so many thing about your sweet little brother. He is _quite_ the servicer. I think the men I devised a little event with would have agreed as well, had they been given the chance to finish." Event? What did he… no. Todo's eyes fell to the floor in shock. _Atsushi_ arranged for him to be _raped?_ That's why he was targeted. It was all planned. He really did mean nothing to Atsushi. His heart broke even further. "I'll bet with a bit of training he'd have really been a hit in that prostitution ring we were discussing. Too bad you won't be a part of that. Or perhaps I could give you a small taste?"

The fingers on Todomatsu's chin pulled gently to bring his face to the side and expose his neck. Atsushi kissed the flesh lightly before biting down hard. Todomatsu couldn't help the cry that escaped him, his body wiggling I'm protest. Atsushi let go and licked the spot of excess saliva, giving it a quick kiss goodbye.

"Unfortunately, you're a bit tied up at the moment, so no fun for you. But I might have my own fun. What do you say, Totty? Should we show niisan how you-"

The slam of a door opening somewhere interrupted Atsushi, and Todomatsu found himself stricken with a combination of even more fear and relief that talk of his sex life with Atsushi was over for the moment. Atsushi released Todomatsu, practically throwing him onto the hard cement floor. Todo hissed in pain, but it was short lived compared to the storm raging inside. Todomatsu curled up on himself, letting his sobs fall onto the cold floor.

"Todomatsu…" He heard the eldest brother murmur his name, but Todo couldn't bring himself to face him.

"Perfect! Bring them over! Let's have a family reunion!" Atsushi exclaimed happily. Todomatsu heard multiple sets of heavy footsteps and rose his head to see strong, battle scarred men carrying three bodies into the light. The first to drop onto the cold concrete was scarily familiar, yet the bloody mess ruined his face. Cuts and bruises covered his face and knuckles, leaving very little of his visible skin untouched by blood. It looked painful in a completely different way than normal.

 _Karamatsu-niisan…_

Seconds after, another, heavier body was dropped. Less bloody, but even more chilling without the seemingly eternal smile adorning his face as blood stained the left side of his face.

 _Jyushimatsu-niisan!_

The third called out loudly in pain, heart wrenching whimpers following. Todomatsu gasped, his stomach going queasy at the bone sporting out of the leg in a way it's without question _not_ supposed to go.

 _Choromatsu-niisan!_

Todomatsu glanced around for another body. Where was Ichimatsu? Was he kidnapped too? Was he in danger? Did he escape somehow?

"Look at this! We're having one big family reunion! Isn't this sweet?" Atsushi smiled widely, looking quite proud of himself. "I think it's time for the main event, don't you, Osomatsu? Now that all your brothers are here to watch you get pummeled."

Todomatsu turned to the eldest brother with fear. But Osomatsu just kept his ever glaring eyes on the man he angered. Was he challenging Atsushi? Was he trying to get himself hurt further?

Atsushi returned to his place in front of Osomatsu, free of his velvet overcoat and flexing his fingers around a pair of brass knuckles that shone in the bright light above. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Osomatsu. Oh wait, no I don't. Just make sure you don't stain my nice clothes with your backstabbing blood, alright? Gotta still look nice for you baby brother tonight."

Atsushi took a few deep breaths, anger rising in his expression and turning into rage. The man brought his fist back and thrust it forward, right across Osomatsu's face. Todomatsu let out a silent scream, feeling the impact of his own face. Atsushi brought his fist back once more and sent it sprawling across the other's face.

Osomatsu wasn't glaring anymore. He didn't get a chance to in between each hit. He just sat and took the abuse, one punch after the other. Soon his face was almost as bloodied and cut up as Karamatsu's. One cut above his eye looked particularly bad, the skin flapped down slightly. Blood began to drip too freely onto Osomatsu's pants as his head hung above them. Todomatsu began to fear that Atsushi would beat Osomatsu until he fell unconscious, and he wasn't even sure if he'd stop there. "No. No! Stop! Stop, you're going to kill him! Stop!" Todo rose to his feet and ran to stop the next punch. He didn't quite stop it, but it was aimed lower and lacked much of the previous power.

"Restrain him!"

Within seconds, Todomatsu was pulled off Atsushi and both arms held behind his back by two of Atsushi's "underlings". They kept a firm hold on his arms and a sense of deja vu dribbled through Todo's mind.

Atsushi regarded him once he was restrained. Todomatsu begged him with his eyes to stop, to stop all of this and let them all go home. He received an irritated sneer in return. Atsushi reached out to run his hand softly through Todomatsu's hair. Todo fought against his it, but could only flee so far with his arms held in place.

Atsushi brought his body intimately close. His voice was mockingly soft and comforting as he spoke, "You're new to this, and I like you, so I'm going to give you a pass this time. But the next time you decide to interrupt me while I'm working, I'm going to have to punish you, too." Todomatsu let out another petrified sob. "Oh, shh shh shh, no, my dear Todomatsu, not like your brother here. I'm merely letting out my anger on him right now. He'll be rotting in a garbage heap by midnight. No, you are much different. You see, I wasn't faking when I asked you to marry me. I do want to marry you. And I promised you to never disappear. Remember?" The tender swipe of Atsushi's thumb over his wet cheek hit Todomatsu hard. The touch was so familiar, so wanted, and yet the man it came from wasn't the one he agreed to marry. This wasn't he had agreed to be a part of.

"I need you alive and well for what I have planned for you." A delicate, loving kiss pressed against Todo's forehead and the smaller man slumped in his captors holds, another round of sobs wracking his body.

" _Hheeeeyyyy!_ " Osomatsu's voice echoes in the room loudly. His speech was garbled between the blood and swelling wounds, "Assshi! Git back o'r here! 'M not done wif you yet!"

Atsushi bolted into laughter, echoing back at the eldest Matsuno's call as he turned back to him. "You're still conscious?" Atsushi gripped harshly at the back of the chair to get into the man's face, pushing it back slightly. "I think we need to fix that. What should we do next, Osomatsu? What sort of…" Atsushi's voice trailed off as his eye caught something. A wicked smirk spread on his face as he straightened back up. "Perfect."

He strolled over to the three brothers lying on the floor, Choromatsu still whimpering in pain. Atsushi stopped in between the unconscious two, his shoes narrowly avoiding the puddle of blood slowly forming between them. He hummed, lifted his foot, and kicked Karamatsu over onto his back. The second eldest brother grunted and fear speared through Todomatsu's heart once more.

"You're still conscious, too?" A sharp hiss of pain and shuddering breaths left Kara when Atsushi pressed his foot down on his exposed face, pressing him into the floor. "You betrayed me as well. Teaming up with your big brother to turn my men against me? It was _your_ negligence that lead to me finding out. Tch. So loyal to your family and yet you can't even protect them. What a fucking waste of life." Atsushi twisted his foot against Karamatsu's face, receiving a pitiful cry of surrender. Choromatsu lifted his head at the cry, instinctively reaching out to help. Atsushi let up on Kara's face and slammed his foot on the cement hard, drawing Choromatsu's hand back instantly. "Do _not_ make me add you to the list of people to punish."

Choro scrambled backwards, distancing himself from the growling stare.

Atsushi glanced between the three brothers, brows furrowed. "Wait a minute. One, two, three… four, five…" Fury took over Atsushi's face as he howled, " _Where the hell is the other one!?_ "

The lackeys around the room glanced between each other, confused. Todomatsu shrank back as far as he could. He did _not_ want this rage directed at him.

"Where is the sixth one? They are fucking sextuplets you imbeciles!" Atsushi pointed at a set of men, making them jump, "You! Did you search the house I sent you to? I told you two of them lived there! Where's the other one?"

"He-He wasn't there. It was just the one!"

Atsushi's voice grew dangerously low and slow, "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir! We searched everything!"

The man turned and kicked his foot out in rage, his foot colliding hard with Karamatsu's side. Atsushi fumed where he stood. However, Todo's efforts at staying hidden failed as his eyes locked with his fiancé's. Atsushi quickly slipped towards him, his expression softening. "Totty. Sweet Totty. Tell your lover where your brother is? I promise to make it worth your while later. Come on, I know you know where he is. Just tell me and all of this will be over soon, hm?"

Todomatsu was frozen in place, his brain shortcircuiting under the pressure. He couldn't give away Ichimatsu's location. Was he even with Choromatsu when the third born was kidnapped? Probably not, since Choro arrived without him. Todomatsu was infinitely glad he never told Atsushi about that detail.

"Todomatsu. I need you to tell me where your brother is."

"I don't know…" he forced the words out, hardly audible. He wasn't technically lying, he didn't know where Ichimatsu was at that exact moment. "I don't know. I swear. Please, don't hurt me."

Atsushi took Todomatsu's head in his arms and held him against his chest, "No, no. I won't hurt you. I love you. You know that, right? None of this changes that. I still love you and you still love me. Isn't that right?"

Todomatsu nodded between the hands squeezing his face. He didn't want to chance disagreeing, should he actually be hurt. "Good. Good."

Atsushi whipped around, back to his men, "Go find him! Search everywhere! I want that man here _yesterday!_ "

Several lackeys scrambled into the shadows, a door creaking as it opened and closed.

Satisfied, Atsushi turned to the fifth brother, undoubtedly unconscious. He grinned once more and bent down to retrieve the baseball bat Jyushimatsu had strapped to his belt. He took it up into his hands and felt along its stained surface.

"This is an expensive bat. Where, oh where did you get the money for this? Could have sold this instead of becoming indebted to me, couldn't you?" He received silence in response. Without a reply, Atsushi rolled his eyes and gave up. "The hell am I doing talking to a dimwit in a coma."

Instead, Atsushi returned before Osomatsu, bat in hand, and presented to the weapon. "Does this look familiar? It's your brothers precious bat. I think I might keep it. A nice memento to remind the newcomers of what happens when you cross the boss." Atsushi had placed himself far enough away where he could openly swing the bat and not hit anyone. Todomatsu's heartbeat sped, begging the man silently not to do what he knew was going to happen.

"Wanna play some baseball, Osomatsu? I need to practice my swing." Two steps forward and his arms swung the bat at the eldest brother's head, a sickening crack echoing in the room. Todomatsu cried aloud at the sound, his arms tugging wildly at his captors holds. "No! Please! No! No, no! Stop! Please!"

Osomatsu's head lolled to the side like a dogs tongue off his shoulder. There was no way he could be conscious now. Atsushi took his head between his hands and repositioned it. He took the bat in hand once more and readied his swing.

" _Freeze! Put your hands up! We have you surrounded._ "

Atsushi's swing was cut off, anger returning to his eyes. "Are you fucking-"

Todomatsu found his arms freed from the tight holds. He fell to the floor limply, unable to stand on his feet any longer. He flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here to help you." Todomatsu looked up to find an unknown face looking down at him through a heavy looking helmet. Their torso held a bulky vest with the "Akatsuka Ward Police Department" emblem on it.

Todo sat up, allowing the officer to help him up, when a gunshot sang through building. He screamed in terror, hugging himself tightly. The officer gently took his arms and helped him back to his feet and hurried him out the building.

Afternoon sunlight and blinding colored lights glared down on Todomatsu as he reentered the world. As he was ushered about, he watched as people sped around him, shouting orders. Todo was lead to a more secluded area, an ambulance awaiting his arrival.

"Totty!"

The familiar and comforting voice was followed by warm arms surrounding him.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

"Niisan…" Todo murmured in recognition. In a welcome change of pace, tears of joy came to his eyes as he fell into his brother's embrace. Unfortunately, the hug was cut short, nurses apologizing for the interruption, "But we need to make sure he isn't suffering from any major injuries."

Ichimatsu stayed at Todomatsu's side as the nurses performed their tests and treated the younger's bite mark. It had become tender in time and he hissed as the nurse lightly prodded it for any further damage. He was left with a diagnosis of only bruises as the nurses moved on.

Right then, a pair of officers approached the brothers.

"Matsuno Todomatsu? Ichimatsu?" He answered the call tiredly, looking up to meet their eyes. "Your brothers are all on their way to the hospital. We'll take you there to see them, but if we could ask a few questions first?"


	8. Chapter 8

The room was so white, so sterile, it felt alien to Todomatsu. The walls, the sheets, the machines, the bandages. So many bandages.

His head was covered with them, breathing tubes sticking out of them instead of nostrils. Even his hair was hardly visible between the strips of cloth covering the shattered skull. If Todomatsu wasn't previously aware of which brother lay in that bed, he wouldn't have known.

He tried to tune out the constant beeps of the monitors. He hated it. He hated everything about this. He hated that four out the six of them were in the hospital, half of them in comas.

Luckily, Choromatsu got away with only a broken leg and Jyushimatsu a concussion. Both were predicted to heal properly, although Choro could suffer from a limp. Karamatsu was stable, but with two broken ribs, ruptured kidney, concussion, and a scarred face, he wasn't coming home anytime soon. After speaking with the officers in charge of their court sentences, Choromatsu had devised a story to bring Kara's mental state into question.

"He's going to need help, anyway. I'd rather him be sent to an institution than jail," he had explained. Todomatsu had to agree with him. Choro, himself, wasn't given charges as he gave a half lie about being tricked into his job and threatened to keep his mouth shut.

In a stroke of luck, Ichimatsu had been pardoned for his crimes for his part in dismantling the local mafia. Ichi had admitted that it had nothing to do with that; he just wanted to save his brothers. Nothing was going to happen for Osomatsu until he woke from his coma, predicted to be anywhere between six months and a year. Although, Choromatsu was stubbornly certain they had no evidence of him in criminal activity. Atsushi apparently took extra care to keep his highest rankings out of prison. However, it seemed Jyushimatsu was most likely to serve his time in jail.

Todomatsu held his knees to his chest, "Did you ever wonder what it would have been like if Okā-san and Otō-san hadn't been in that accident? If they were still alive today? Do you think we'd be doing good things, instead of facing charges?"

Todomatsu lowered his chin to his knees, staring at the floor. He couldn't handle seeing the brother beside him look so vulnerable. "I'm sorry, Osomatsu-niisan. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I almost let you die. If I hadn't…" Todomatsu knew if he had any more tears to shed they would be falling, but his heart was numb, eyes so tired. He didn't have the energy to cry anymore.

Light footsteps dragged on the linoleum floor. Todo looked up to see Ichimatsu approach. "He's not going to wake up any time soon. Choromatsu-niisan is asking about you. You should see him."

Todomatsu's gaze returned to the floor. "I don't know if I can."

"I already told you that no one blames you for anything except yourself. You're just being selfish now."

Todo gave an irritated pout, but Ichi was right. It was selfish of him not to see the only brother in the hospital that was awake. But Todomatsu couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to be close by the eldest brother. He needed Osomatsu to know he was sorry and that Todo believed in him. It just wasn't getting to him while he was unconscious.

"I talked to the doctor that's treating Jyushimatsu," Ichi continued awkwardly, "She said he should wake up any day now."

Todomatsu lifted his head to regard his brother more closely. "You haven't talked since…" Ichimatsu nodded ever so slightly. He was nervous about speaking to the fifth brother, especially after all that happened. When Todomatsu thought about it, his own concerns about leaving Oso's side felt like a raindrop in an ocean compared to Ichimatsu's. The fourth born had a lot to make up for when it came to Jyushi.

Todomatsu, without a home to go to anymore, took Choromatsu's place at his apartment and kept his eye on his recovering twin brother. Luckily, Ichimatsu had stayed clean almost completely on his own. He even went out to find his old cat friends while Todomatsu was at work. It was nice to see the fourth brother with a cat in his arms again.

Todo stood up from the chair beside Osomatsu's bed and took Ichimatsu's hand in his. "Let's go see Choromatsu-niisan."

"I was just there."

"Then you get to see him again. C'mon!"

"Uh…"

Todomatsu tugged lightly on his hand, expecting him to follow.

"Totty…" Ichimatsu hesitated. Todo blinked at him innocently, waiting for him to continue. "I want to have some time with Osomatsu-niisan… alone."

A flash of selfishness made Todo want to demand his brother join him so he didn't have to be with Choromatsu alone. However, he supposed it was only fair for Ichi have his time when he allowed Todomatsu to. The youngest nodded, releasing the hand.

Leaving two of his brothers behind, Todomatsu entered the hallway and glanced back and forth, trying to remember where Choromatsu was. All of his brothers were placed in different areas of the hospital based on their differing injuries. It was hard to find where each one was. One brother was one way and the other two were a different way. He just had to figure out which one was which.

Unable to rely on memory, Todomatsu chose one way and began walking. He passed by other visitors and the occasional nurse and doctor on his way through the halls. Soon, the area seemed a little familiar and he realized he hadn't taken the way to Choromatsu, but to Karamatsu.

 _I may as well see him if I'm over here._ Todo reasoned. As he neared the room, a loud, rapid beep traveled through the hall and two nurses rushed past him. They entered a room and Todomatsu felt his heart skip a beat.

They entered Kara's room.

Todomatsu hurried to the door and peeked inside. He couldn't tell what the nurses were doing behind the curtain draped around the bed, but he could see his brothers feet under the hospital blanket shaking violently. The bed itself creaked wildly, trying to support the seizuring man it held.

Todomatsu stepped back and around the door, his back hitting the wall. He brought his hands to his gaping mouth as he slid down to the floor. He sat in silence, listening to his twin brother and the nurses in the room behind him. It felt like seconds, and yet hours when Kara finally settled back down. His heart rate returned to normal and the nurses left the room. They paid Todo no head as they returned to their posts. Perhaps they didn't see him, or maybe there were just too tired to say anything. But Todomatsu couldn't help but fear what would happen if he allowed his brain to ponder too long. He feared for his brothers. For their lives. He feared being left alone. He needed _all_ of his brothers. He couldn't see a world without even one.

He sat outside Karamatsu's room in silence, refusing his brain to think, until Ichimatsu came and brought him back to Choromatsu's apartment.

* * *

The clacking of crutches on the tiled floor sped through the halls, a pair of shoed feet loyally beside them. Choromatsu was panting by the time they arrived, but the excitement in his eyes masked his exhaustion. Although he was allowed to go home, the third brother was still easily fatigued by strenuous activity. Speeding across town and threw the hospital halls with a broken leg certainly qualified.

Todomatsu and Choromatsu slid into the room together, excited smiles on their faces. They were greeted by two equally as excited grins.

"Choromatsu-niisan! Totty!"

Todomatsu shot forward and embraced the recently awakened brother. "I'm so happy you're awake, niisan! I was worried you might not wake up. The doctor said you should have woken up days ago."

"I'm still tired…"

"Waah! Niisan! We just got here, don't fall asleep again!" Todomatsu hugged his brother tightly, begging him to stay awake with a pout.

Jyushimatsu returned the hug loosely, showing just how tired he really was. "Not yet. Ichimatsu-niisan hasn't finished the story! He was about to get to when he found-" Ichimatsu's hand shot down over the younger brothers mouth to silence him.

Todomatsu lifted his head to look at Ichi sitting in the chair beside Jyushimatsu's bed. Ichimatsu wore a relaxed grin, happier than Todo had seen him in a while. It must not have taken long for the two closest brothers to make up. With the effort the older had been making to stay clean of drugs and even smoking less, Todomatsu would have been surprised of Jyushi hadn't accepted his apologies.

Ichimatsu hesitated when their eyes met. He turned back to the fifth brother before speaking, "I'll finish later. I'm not coming home tonight." Ichimatsu sent the last bit towards the oldest brother. Choro nodded in understanding.

"How do you feel, Jyushimatsu-niisan?" Todomatsu redirected the conversation.

Mouth freed from the fourth brothers notoriously sweaty hand, Jyushi answered, "I feel good! Tired, but good! Ah, my head hurts a little. But I can still hustle hustle!" His arms lifted weakly above his head. His eyelids drooped slightly, almost resembling Ichimatsu's signature expression.

"What happened to your neck, Totty?"

Todo scuffled backwards a little, readjusting the scarf higher and tighter around his neck. A fresh wound split open inside him as the memory replayed in his head.

"Uh, Jyushimatsu! We sort of lost your bat, so we got you a new one. It's at my place, ready for when you're well enough to leave the hospital." Thank goodness for perceptive brothers.

" _Booeh!_ Really? What happened to my old one?"

Ichimatsu whispered something to Jyushi, causing him to glance at Todomatsu. The youngest hid further in his scarf, his bottom lip starting to curl to the floor. A hammer pounded inside his chest, reminding him every few seconds of what put his brothers in the hospital in the first place, just in case he forgot.

The touch of a hand on his shoulder brought Todomatsu's thoughts to a pause for a second. Choromatsu pulled him closer, towards the door. "You look tired, Jyushimatsu. We'll come by again tomorrow. We should go check on Karamatsu-niisan and Osomatsu-niisan before we leave."

"Hah, okay. Bye, Choromatsu-niisan. Bye, Totty," the tired voice trickled into Todomatsu's ears as Choro guided him out the room.

Once in the hall, Todo buried his face in his brother's chest, careful to keep them both upright as his body began to shake. "Are you okay?" Choromatsu asked with concern as he placed a hand and crutch against the younger back.

Todomatsu whimpered wetly, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault! You'd all be safe and-"

"Hey!" Todo's shoulder was pulled back enough to reveal his face to the stern eyes of Ichimatsu, "I told you it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known anything. Stop blaming yourself for things that you couldn't control."

"Ichimatsu, that's not helping," Choro noted softly.

Ichi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. He closed it in frustration, his grip tightening slightly on Todomatsu's shoulder.

"Totty…" The youngest peered up at his twin brother, the soft voice calming him. "Ichimatsu is right. You have nothing to blame yourself for. No one blames you for anything." Todo went to refute him but Choro quickly continued. "I know you're confused. We all are. We all blame ourselves for what happened. But we have to move on and remember we still have responsibilities to each other.

"We are here for you, and we need you to be here for us, too. It's not going to get better for a while, but we can make the best of it."

Todomatsu pondered his words. Of course he would be there for his brothers, and of course they would for him. It was hardly surprising that Choromatsu and Ichimatsu would blame themselves, too. Jyushimatsu perhaps as well, even. And no doubt apologies would fly when the eldest two awoke.

If they woke up.

Todomatsu shook his head to clear the thought and sniffed, pulling away from Choro, "I'm sorry. That's selfish of me."

"Yeah."

"Ichimatsu!"

"I'm not gonna lie to him. I think he's had enough of that."

Choromatsu huffed in response. Todo couldn't help but silently agree with the fourth brother. Choro returned his attention to the youngest, concern returning, "Are you okay?" With another sniff and a steadying breath, Todomatsu nodded. The oldest brother glanced towards the middle one, "Are you coming to see the others with us?"

"Yeah. Jyushimatsu's asleep."

"Already?"

Ichi grunted affirmative.

* * *

The sound of water trickled below, shining with the light of the sunset. That same light glittered off the silver and diamond within Todomatsu's fingers. His brows were furrowed as he examined it between his fingertips.

A hole still burned inside his heart, but the flames had died away, leaving smoking embers in their wake. Questions continued to plague his mind, however. Why had it all happened? Why was he chosen for this part? Was there anything he could have done to prevent all this pain?

 _He was right. I am shallow and desperate._

Atsushi's words stung in the aftermath of his betrayal. Or was it really betrayal, since it was all an act? Was it an act? What part of him was real and what was fake? Did he even _like_ Todomatsu as a person? Or was he just a means to an end? Just a game?

He closed his eyes and slowly took a deep breath. No, he wasn't going to think about it anymore. He was here to let it all go.

But a part of him didn't want to let go. A part of him still loved the Atsushi he had known. They had shared such intimate moments together, spent so much time on each other. Todo missed the man he fell in love with. The person who currently sat in prison was not that man.

He knew he should have gotten rid of the ring long ago. It was only a reminder of what he once held so dear and only ended up as a farce. He even contemplated if the ring itself was even real. But Atsushi clearly had the money to make it all seem real. The clarity of the diamonds molded into the silver band proved its authenticity.

Todomatsu sighed, tearing his eyes away from the ring and up into the dusky sky. The sun had disappeared over the horizon, making way for the moon and stars. Karamatsu used to brag how he related to the moon, surrounded by all the stars as he was his Karamatsu Girls. Todomatsu used to scoff at him, roll his eyes at how poetically cringey his words were. Now, his doctor was delaying Karamatsu's coma another month. Jyushimatsu was released from the hospital, only to begin his three year jail sentence. At least Choromatsu's leg was healing on schedule and Ichimatsu was actively searching for a job. Osomatsu was healing physically, however his coma state remained the same.

It was strange that it all happened almost four months ago. Time seemed to fly by when the days didn't blend together. Todomatsu watched the moon rise and the stars find their places in the sky. Too soon, the sun went down completely, leaving the bridge to the mercy of moonlight and streetlights.

He needed to get back to his brothers.

Todo sighed again, reaching his closed fist out over the river. He swallowed in hesitation, his heart pleading one last time. He pushed the feeling away and spread his fingers out. Todomatsu didn't move until he was certain the ring had fallen. With a deep breath, he forced his feet to walk away, leaving the ring, and his attachment, behind for good.

 **BREAK**

"Karamatsu-niisan!"

The recognizable head lifted from the table and his notebook, a smile spreading widely across his face when he met the youngest brothers eyes. "Totty!" he exclaimed happily as he stood to meet Todo's embrace. "I'm glad to see you. How have you been?"

Todomatsu took a chair beside his brother, ignoring the other people in the room, "Good. I just started my new position as manager last week! It's a lot tougher than I thought it would be."

Kara chuckled, "I bet. What about our brothers? Any news on Osomatsu?"

"No," Todomatsu answered gloomily, "He's still deep in his coma. The doctor isn't certain if he'll wake up at all. But we can't give up on him. Right?"

Karamatsu smiled sadly, "Right. What about the others? Is Choromatsu still working with that friend of Otō-san's?"

Todomatsu nodded and hummed, "Thanks to him, we might have enough money to have Jyushimatsu home for Christmas. It will be nice to have another face around the house."

"House?"

Todomatsu hummed again, "Choromatsu-niisan's apartment is a little too small for three people. So we're renting a house. It feels so big after being in that apartment for two years. Oh! And Ichimatsu-niisan finally got a job! It's just a cat café, but I think it really does suit him. He gets to be with cats all day and it's helping him get used to talking to people normally again. Not that he was ever good and that." Todo laughed at his own joke. He noticed Karamatsu didn't laugh with him, instead looking away with furrowed brows and a small frown. Todo sighed inwardly, feeling a little awkward, "Still working on it, huh?"

Karamatsu sighed in reply, sounding tired, "I try to feel differently. I just can't seem to get over it. I still feel like he…" Kara swallowed and sent his fingers through his shaggy hair. The man needed a haircut. "I'm sorry. You're here to visit. I need to work on it on my own time."

"Niisan, you can talk to me about it. You don't have to keep me out of it."

Karamatsu shook his head, "No, I do. It's my problem. It's what keeps me here, besides my paranoia. I need to figure out how to solve it."

"Has he come to visit you?"

Karamatsu glanced back at the younger in confusion, "No, why? Why would he, after what I did to him?"

Todomatsu rolled his eyes, irritation setting in, "I _told_ him to come visit you. He's still hung up on it, too. One day you're going to come home and the two of you are going to cause problems."

A light flickered in the elder brother's eyes, "You think I'll come home? You believe in me that much?"

"Of course I do. And of course you're going to come home. You'll still have your medicine so you won't have to worry freaking out most of the time. And once you get over your… thing with Ichimatsu-niisan, then everything will be fine."

Karamatsu looked doubtful, but his brain was whirring behind his worries. He nodded in agreement. "Alright. I will work harder to overcome my flaws. I- I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Ichimatsu yet, but I want him to trust me again. I want to trust him again."

Todomatsu grinned at the determined words. Their lives would never be the same as they once were, but things were starting to look up.

* * *

7:24

 _Where is he? I told him I have to work!_

Todomatsu growled to himself, waiting for Jyushimatsu to come and take his place at Osomatsu's bedside. For anything else, Todo would have left already. But the gentle, steady breathing beside him made him stay and wait.

Five weeks prior, Oso's doctor finally brought the news they were looking for after three years: he was ready to wake up. Although the doctor advised the four brothers not to get too excited, as it could take a while before Osomatsu did so, they were elated anyway. Choromatsu suggested someone stay with Osomatsu at all times, so that when he did wake up, a brother would be there to greet him. Todomatsu was on board instantly, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu agreeing as well.

And so, Todomatsu sat, staring at his brother, the eldest's eyes fluttering slightly…

The chair almost flew back as Todo stood, his left hand resting on Osomatsu's right shoulder. "Osomatsu-niisan?"

The whites of his eyes shone at the edges, giving the youngest the hope he needed to call his brother back to the waking world.

"Osomatsu-niisan! It's me! Todomatsu!"

Half lidded, unfocused eyes appeared. They flicked back and forth, eyebrows displaying confusion.

"You're at the hospital. You're fine. Healthy, even. Niisan?"

Osomatsu's eyes finally rested on Todomatsu, but they still seemed distant. Todo smiled at him as his eyes squinted, then widened in recognition.

A scrambled, pitiful attempt at speech tumbled from the eldest's lips. Todo half shrugged in response, "The doctor said with your head injury it will take some therapy to regain full control of your body and speak properly. You don't need to talk right now. I'm just glad you're finally awake."

" _WHOOAA!_ Osomatsu-niisan is awake!" Jyushimatsu hopped onto the bed to make himself seen. "Good morning, Osomatsu-niisan!"

"Jyushimatsu-niisan! Get off the bed! You'll get in trouble!"

Osomatsu eyes widened at the second youngest brother, a question bumbling through his lips. His arm shakily moved up to touch the scar to the left of Jyushi's eye. The fifth brother almost looked teary eyed at the touch and placed his own hand atop Oso's. "I'm okay, niisan. We're all okay."

Osomatsu looked between his brothers in awe, as if it was the first time he'd ever seen them. His eyes began to water and tears trickled down his face, but his lips quirked into an awkward grin.

"I'm going to call Choromatsu-niisan and Ichimatsu-niisan quick. Keep him company, Jyushimatsu-niisan."

Jyushi grunted, crawling forward to give the eldest a careful hug.

Todomatsu broke himself away and into the hall to make some calls. He wasn't showing up at work today.

Nine hours later, both Choro and Ichi had arrived and reunited with Osomatsu. The doctor was alerted and stopped in to examine the recently awakened man. She was pleased with her results and wished the brothers well. Todomatsu now sat beside Jyushimatsu on the sofa chair, Ichimatsu standing to the side, as Choro sat on the bedside and recounted what had happened and everything since then for the eldest. Osomatsu listened to every word, grunting every now and then to request clarification or for the last bit to be repeated. His mind was still clearly foggy, but he was intent on getting every detail given to him.

It was hard, listening to Choromatsu talk about the initial circumstance that put Osomatsu where he was currently. Todo had held onto Jyushi's hand tightly, drawing strength from his previously incarcerated brother.

"And Karamatsu-niisan only has another ten months-"

"Nine months, two weeks, and five days," Ichimatsu corrected. It made Todomatsu smile knowing Ichi and Kara had made up enough for the fourth brother to be counting down the days to his release.

"Right," Choro continued, "And then we'll all be together again. This is actually a good time to tell all of you something." The third brother glanced around the room, excitement in his eyes. "Otō-san and Okā-san's house went up for sale. I bought it. We can move back into our old house. We can go home again!"

The room went silent, the brothers processing his words.

"You mean… you actually…?" Ichimatsu stammered, trying to get the words out.

Choromatsu nodded excitedly, "Yes! I own the house now. It's our home again."

"Yahoo! Choromatsu-niisan hit a king sized home run! Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!"

Todomatsu laughed, getting caught up in the happiness filling the room. Behind Jyushi, Ichi was turned away, hiding his face in the collar of his coat. Todo noticed a faint glimmer of light reflecting off his cheeks. He didn't doubt a smile was hidden away, free from the teasing jabs from his brothers about how happy he was to have their childhood home back in their hands. On the bed, Choromatsu grinned widely, conversing with Jyushimatsu about how he found the house on the market in the first place, and Osomatsu smiling as well as he was able, clearly happy to have his brothers surrounding him.

One of six was still missing, however. But that was alright for now. Soon, the six of them would be together again.

And nothing was going to separate them.

* * *

Several months later, Osomatsu's control over his body was improving rapidly. He wasn't able to walk, but he could stand with support for a short while. Unsurprisingly of the talkative eldest brother, his speech therapy swiftly brought Oso from a grumbling gremlin to a mere stuttering idiot. Well, the idiot part was nothing new.

Todomatsu sat alone in the hospital room with Osomatsu, chatting together happily.

"You should have seen Choromatsu-niisan's face when he walked in, drenched from head to toe, and carrying a litter of kittens in his arms!" Osomatsu laughed at the image Todo set for him. "He was so upset, Ichimatsu-niisan actually scolded him for speaking vulgar language in front of the kittens!"

"He cl-clear-ly wasn't too ang-gry if he let Ichimatsu keep the kitten-s." Although he was getting better, his speech was still slow and he had trouble forming some syllables. The doctors explained that it was expected, and he would most likely have issues with it the rest of his life. But Todomatsu himself didn't mind. He had his big brother back, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Yeah. It didn't really help that whenever he tried to kick them out, Ichimatsu-niisan was there to keep him from doing so."

Osomatsu chuckled and Todo smiled wider. He missed that laugh so much. He missed a lot of things about his brother. A question from the back of Todomatsu's mind surfaced, causing the younger brother to hesitate.

"You okay?"

Todomatsu met his brothers eyes, calm concern displayed within. "Why didn't you visit me?"

"Ah…" Oso looked down into his lap, avoiding Todo's gaze. "I fi-figured you w-would ask that at som-me point." He grew quiet, and Todomatsu waited patiently for him to speak again. When he did, it was slow and concise, determined to sound clear. "I didn't want you to see me as someone you couldn't rel-ly on. I wanted to take down Ats-s-sush-shi myself. I wanted to free us all from his influence. I wanted to come home and tell you… you didn't need to worry about us-s anym-more.

I wanted to be your hero."

At first, Todomatsu wanted to refute the claim that he was reliable in any way. The shitty eldest brother was never reliable. But then Oso kept going, and the confession hit the youngest brother hard.

"You said it had nothing to do with me. But it _was_ about me. It was always about me."

Osomatsu chuckled softly, "Yeah."

 _Then Karamatsu was right all along._ They were still close. They still cared deeply about each other, even when they hadn't seen each other for years at a time. They always had.

But one last thing bothered him.

"Then how come you didn't just explain about Atsushi when you came back?"

Osomatsu burst into laughter so hard he took several minutes to recover. Todomatsu pouted in irritation, not very amused. Oso finally met his brothers eyes again, the light returned to his features. "I was s-scared out of my mind. After what you saw, I'm-m s-sure you under-stan-d why. You know me. Not good with-th words when I'm preocc-cupied." He ran his finger beneath his nose, giving that imfamously innocent grin.

Todomatsu grinned back, stood from the chair, and wrapped his arms around his brother. Oso awkwardly returned the hug. "W-what's with-th th-this?"

Todomatsu brought his lips close to Osomatsu ear, "After everything we've been through, you _are_ my hero."

He felt the shock travel through Oso's body as his words hit him. The eldest tightened his hold, bringing the youngest closer and hide in his shoulder. He wasn't able to hide soft sobs he gave, however.

* * *

Todomatsu bit his lip as he waited for the doors to open. Three of his brothers surrounded him, Osomatsu in a wheelchair. The eldest was finally let out of the hospital a month ago and was quickly reintegration back into their lives. He needed a lot of care, not being able to do many things alone, but none of them minded.

"Here he comes!" Jyushimatsu called excitedly, barely able to keep it contained. Not that he had much experience doing so.

Two shadows appeared through the glass doors before one opened, revealing a grinning Choromatsu guiding a happy, yet somewhat disappointed Karamatsu.

He wasn't going to be disappointed for long.

" _NIISAN!_ " Jyushi launched forward, barreling into the second brother and sending him to the ground. Todomatsu ran after him, falling to his knees beside them. Karamatsu looked at him in surprise that turned into shock when Ichimatsu rolled Osomatsu over to see him as well. Tears instantly rolled into Kara's eyes and he laughed as they fell, hugging Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu close to him. Both youngest brothers embraced him in return.

Once Karamatsu recollected himself enough to stand again, he was greeted by Ichimatsu, a tight and warm embrace between the previously conflicted brothers. And finally, Karamatsu and Osomatsu reunited, separated by years of medical treatments. They both cried a little, happy to be with each other once again.

However, Choromatsu was quick to remind them all that they had one more place to visit. Todo and Ichi flanked Kara's sides, Choro left in the rear as Jyushi sped past with Osomatsu via the wheelchair, as they made their way to Choro's van. It surprised Karamatsu that they actually had a vehicle, but was easily explained away with Choro's well paying job. When asked why he chose a van rather than a car, Choromatsu told them he wanted a way for all of them to go places together easily if they wanted to.

Their destination was a bit of a long drive, and Todomatsu was surprised Choromatsu hadn't turned the car around to go home halfway there with Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu constantly asking if they were there yet and he and Karamatsu singing obnoxiously to the radio.

And yet, they made it, pulling into the small parking area. Together the sextuplets traversed through the rows and columns until the arrived at a familiar set of names:

 _Matsuyo & Matsuzo Matsuno_

It was years ago that they last visited their parents together. So long ago, that the stone had still looked freshly polished. The brothers held themselves in silence before the grave.


End file.
